LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR
by ByMau
Summary: No me compliques la vida Bella, su voz sonó a enojo pero a la vez rota podria jurar que algo dentro de el habia cambiado, pero al final siempre fue ella, la mujer que el Amaba la hermosa y despanpanante Tanya Denali y es que pense que tendria alguna oportunidad de que Edward se fijara en mi? que tonta pense mientras abordaba el avion..
1. Prologo

Hola a todos y todas les traigo una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es 100% mía espero sea de su agrado y pues trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto posible de ante mano agradezco el apoyo

**LA HSTORIA DE UN AMOR**

**PROLOGO**

Como hacer cuando lo que menos te esperas te sucede, que hacer cuando el amor no estaba en tus planes de vida aun, pero sin preguntarte Cupido te flecha…

No me compliques la vida – esas palabras la recordaría toda la vida y quizá mas alla de ella

Te amo demasiado para complicarte la vida – susurre

Entonces porque lo hiciste – pregunto con dolor en sus ojos

No lo planee, yo solo te amo – dije al ver la expresión de dolor en sus ojos esmeraldas

No puedo abandonarla voy a casarme con ella – dijo aun con la mirada perdida

Lo se, siempre lo he sabido y nunca te he pedido nada – dije sabiendo que esta seria quizá la ultima vez que lo viese – te daré lo que no me has pedido aun, la mayor prueba de mi amor

Sonrió sin alegría, es tarde – escuche decirle

Nunca es tarde cuando se ama de verdad – lo vi seria quizá la ultima vez

Te amo nunca lo olvides – Salí del lugar de aquel por dos años fue nuestro nido de amor, un amor destinado al fracaso quizá o quizá no si no hubiese pasado lo que paso, iba a casarse con la mujer que siempre amo yo solo fui una aventura poderosa…

5 años pasaron sin piedad y recuerdo aquel último día, no se lo negué jamás, sabe quien es, sabe donde vive, lo conoce por una vieja foto que conservo… Pero jamás seria lo mismo el seguramente es feliz, solo espero que lo sea tanto como yo….

Att. Bymau


	2. OJOS VERDES & CAFES INTENSO

Gracias a los que comentaron la nueva historia gracias, a todos y todas las que me han agregado como autor favorito e historia favorita espero llenar los requisitos para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo mi historia sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo.

**OJOS VERDES & CAFÉ INTENSO**

Amanecía en Forks como todos los días lluvioso y verdoso nunca cambiaria es asi desde que naci, pero este amanecer tenia algo diferente se podía respirar algo diferente en el ambiente o seria yo quien se lo imaginaba, teniendo en cuenta que todos los días me pasaban cosas raras no seria esa la excepción a menos que hoy me pasase cosas bonita que lo dudaba por mi buena suerte como diría mi buena amiga Angela Angie siempre Angie…

Estaba lista para un nuevo día de trabajo a mis 20 años de edad era toda una profesional claro hubiese deseado mas pero tenia suficiente vivía con mi papa el jefe de policía de Forks que mas podía pedir tenia a la seguridad en casa, suelo reírme de este chiste privado.

Buenos días Angela que tal tu nochesita – pregunte

Oh Bella buenos días, no puedo quejarme Ben es un caballero – dijo con una sonrisa, se veía increíblemente feliz cuanto me alegraba por ella yo por el contrario no tenia tiempo para esos asuntos del corazón no estaban en mis planes no ahora.

Bueno entonces a trabajar hoy llega el hijo del Señor Cullen – dijo Angela

Asi que el hijo prodigo regresa después de tanto tiempo – me limite a decir no era que lo conociera el se fue antes que llegara o mas bien volviese a mi pueblo natal Forks

Si eso parece como crees que será – la pregunta de Angela me dejo pensando

No se supone que estas bien con Ben – pregunte a lo que ella sonrio

No he dicho que quiera ligarme al hijo del dueño o si Bella – pregunto con mirada acusadora

Es cierto Angela perdona – le comente poniendo carita de perrito arrepentido nunca fallaba con ella

No te preocupes amiga estas perdonada – comento – me pregunto que arias sin mi Bella – dijo muy pagada de si

Creo que seria mas feliz – conteste de manera seria

Eso crees – pregunto a punto de llorar, no soporte y explote en risas

Solo bromeaba Angie sabes que te quiero como a una hermana – comente, ella sonrió también

La mañana pasa sin sobresaltos a pesar que Forks es un pueblo relativamente pequeño, la agencia de publicidad funcionaba a la perfección teníamos clientes importantes de otros estados y hacíamos viajes a Nueva York, Florida y Chicago la cartelera de clientes era muy exclusiva y eso nos generaba ingresos increíbles a la empresa y claro a nosotros una paga justa y hasta sustanciosa en la gratificación a nuestro trabajo.

Y entonces lo vi y mi mundo dio un giro de 360º allí en la puerta de la agencia se encontraba el chico mas bello que hubiese visto en mi vida, tan perfecto, su cabello alborotado de un cobrizo extraño y esos ojos que pareciera te traspasara el alma ese verde intenso que te derrite por completo…

Buenos tardes – pronuncio oh por Dios su voz era tan melodiosa tan angelical seria posible

Señorita perdone – lo escuche decir

Perdón joven en que le puedo ayudar – pronuncie de la forma mas formal que pude

Soy Edward Cullen – se presento, el hijo prodigo regreso pensé en la forma en la que lo había llamado con anterioridad.

Mucho gusto Bella Swan – me presente

El señor Cullen se encuentra en su oficina puede pasar – le hice saber

Gracias Señorita Swan un placer – dijo antes de dirigirse a la oficina del dueño

Me quede pensando seria posible que fuera amor a primera visto me cuestione, pero reaccione el amor no estaba en mis planes y Cupido no podía ser despiadado conmigo siempre lo había sido y por lo mismo no pensaba enamorarme nunca mas…

Esos ojos son realmente hermosos – que estaba pensando

No suele pasarme esto muy seguido, había regresado de Londres estuve fuera tantos años que se me hacia un poco incomodo estar en un pueblo relativamente pequeño pero en fin es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme el negocio familiar se encuentra en este lugar…

Papá – llame

Hijo Edward que gusto verte – ahí esta mi padre tan cariño y comprensible como siempre

Lo mismo digo papa, no quise esperar mas para verte espero no te moleste que haya venido a verte – pregunte sonriendo

Claro que no hijo sabes que todo esto será tuyo en cuanto puedas hacerte cargo de los negocios – sonrio esa sonrisa que extrañe tanto

Y como estuvo tu viaje – pregunto curioso

Muy bien papá todo estuvo sin contratiempo llegamos justo hace un par de horas – mencione

Llegamos tu y quien mas – pregunto curioso

Tanya mi novia hoy te la presentare en casa – dije, estaba enamorado Tanya es el tipo de mujer que siempre soñé, comprensiva, cariñosa y muy inteligente seria una madre excepcional no tenia ninguna duda sobre eso

Que bien me parece muy bien que empieces a sentar cabeza hijo estoy orgullos de ti Edward – las palabras de mi padre siempre han sido importantes.

Bella Swan quien es Bella – pregunte no se porque

Oh Bella es una gran chica muy dedicada a su trabajo y profesión es uno de mis pilares en esta empresa hijo – dijo sonriendo

Cualquiera diría que estas orgulloso de ella – pregunte esa expresión en mi padre no era rara si fuera para sus hijos pero si para una extraña

Oh si que lo estoy ella prácticamente se ha formado con nosotros en esta empresa y sin duda es una de mis mas valiosas colaboradoras – menciono

Me alegro por ti papa y por ella – le dije ya sin hablar mas de ella, aunque esos ojos de un café intenso me tenia contrariado, porque si yo amaba a una mujer espectacular no lo entendía

Permiso Señor Cullen – ahí estaba ella de nuevo había algo en ella que me parecía conocido pero extraño a la vez…

Dime Bella – escuche preguntar

Se requiere de uno de nuestros representantes en Florida al parecer hay problemas con algunas grabaciones y quería saber a nombre de quien compro los boletos – dijo con esa voz natural pero sensible a mis oídos

Bien hijo esta es tu oportunidad de mostrar lo que sabes – pregunte con un gesto sin emitir sonido

Bella compra los boletos a nombre tuyo y de mi hijo – resuélvanlo y no regresen por aquí hasta que todo este listo Industrias Febril es importante para la empresa no lo olvides Bella – mi padre sin mas …..

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y creo que Cupido empieza hacer de la suyas… ustedes que opinan chic s.

Hasta pronto Bymau.


	3. EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AVENTURA PODEROSA

Hola a todas y todos de nuevo les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero llene las expectativas y espero actualizar pronto para quien preguntaba a cada cuanto pensaba actualizar tratare que sea cada dos días o tres para no demorar la historia no los entretengo mas y a leer…

**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AVENTURA PODEROSA**

Y allí estábamos en Florida por órdenes de mi jefe el gran Carlisle al que no se le podía discutir absolutamente nada…

Bien Bella – escuche que me llamaba

No te molesta que te llame Bella – pregunto luego

No claro que no, puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca solo nunca me llames Isabella – advertí por una extraña razón no me gustaba ese nombre

Muy claro, puedes llamarme Edward – menciono

Edward – dije como si su nombre quemara mis labios

Y bueno tu dirás por donde empezamos la difícil tarea Bella – esa voz me estaba atormentado

Te parece bien si iniciamos por irnos al hotel luego podemos dirigirnos a Industrial Febril esta fabrica de perfumes siempre es asi nos complica un poco la existencia y nuestro trabajo pero no hay nada Que La Agencia de Publicidad Cullen's y Asociados no pueda hacer, no te preocupes son clientes especiales eso es todo – increíble no había hablado mas de diez palabras seguidas desde ayer que lo conoci en la agencia y hoy lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida inaudito Bella me reprendí mentalmente

Muy buena propuesta – dijo con tono burlón

Sonríe ante su burla no tenia de otra ese hombre tenia algo que no podía descifrar pero lo intentaría.

Muy gracioso Edward – mencione cada que pronunciaba su nombre sentía extraño y mi cabecita como siempre no podía quedarse quieta empezó a imaginar cosas que nunca me había puesto a pensar como besaría como serian sus manos sobre mi piel, volví a reprenderme mentalmente este hombre me ponía mal terriblemente mal…

**- Edward -**

Que pasa Bella – pregunte sin respuesta alguna

Bella te sucede algo – volví ha preguntar

He no, no pasa nada Edward – vi como hizo un gesto extraño

Pero no podía negar que me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios, esta mujer me desconcierta no se que pasa apenas la conoci ayer y hace estragos en mi mente tuvo que ser invocada desde algún lugar para volverse mi infierno personal, aunque debo reconocer que puede ser un infierno esquicito.

Después de dejar nuestros equipajes en la habitación del hotel que reservo Industrias Febril nos dirigimos justo al motivo que nos trajo a Florida esperaba terminar pronto con este problemita para regresar junto a mi querida Tanya

Buenos tardes señorita – saludo Bella muy educada

Buenos tardes señores ustedes son Agentes de la Agencia Cullen´s y Asociados – pregunto

Exacto, tenemos una reunión con el Gerente de Mercadeo dentro de 10 minutos nos puede informar donde será la reunión – volvió a hablar sinceramente desde ayer solo la he escuchado hablar dos veces de manera continua pero no me disgustaba escucharla

Si claro señorita puede pasar – nos dirigió a lo que deduje seria la sala de juntas de Industrias Febril

Señor, señorita buenas tardes que pena haberlos hecho viajar, por un pequeño inconveniente que estoy seguro podremos resolver – El tipo ni se presento que mal educado.

Buenas tardes señor Smith, le presento al señor Edward Cullen hijo del propietario de La Agencia, en cuanto al problemita que se ha presentado me gustaría saber los pormenores del problemita para poder darle una buena solución y a la brevedad posible – Bella sabia su trabajo sin duda

Bien el pequeño problemita que prácticamente a parado las grabaciones y las fotografías es que no me convence la modelo me parece muy superficial – eso iba a estar difícil puesto que las modelos todos eran superficiales como pedir algo diferente en que mundo vivía este hombre

Bien señor Smith la idea principal es que la modelo transmita lo que el Perfume representa, La modelo debe ser natural, femenina pero elegante a la vez, es lo que busca no es asi señor Smith – pregunto con su voz determinante

Exacto señorita pero en ninguna modelo lo encontraremos – volvió a decir era obvio que ninguna modelo lo daría

No se preocupe sus grabaciones seguirán su rumbo tengo a la modelo perfecta – Bella siempre seria asi de segura me preguntaba

Un gusto saludarlo señor Smith en una hora tendrá a la modelo perfecta para este lanzamiento y espero verlo mañana para que me diga cuan satisfecho se encuentra – se despidió con una sonrisa

Señor Cullen mucho gusto – el Señor Smith se dirigió a mi, vaya pensé que nos e recordaba que me encontraba en el mismo salón

**BELLA**

Y que es lo que aras donde conseguirás una modelo natural – pregunto en tono burlon en realidad cree que no existe mujeres naturales y femeninas a la vez

No te preocupes Alice siempre se encarga de estos casos difíciles – dije en respuesta ya era tarde necesitaba descansar urgente habíamos trabajado casi al amanecer para una campaña de protección de Animales y solo pensaba en dormir

Que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto – pregunto, aunque claro debería tener sus dudas el nunca había estado presente antes en la andadas de Alice…

Bien ella es nuestra modelo natural créeme cuando te digo que esa enana tiene su don – no alcance a decir mas

¿Enana? – pregunto desconcertado, nuevamente con razón no sabe que Alice y yo somos como hermanas

Si Alice y yo somos muy buenas amigas es mas nos llevamos como hermanas, no te preocupes no pasa nada cree y veras – dije antes de subir al auto, no se porque esos ojos y esa voz me perturbaban tanto

Te invito a cenar – escuche que dijo al mismo tiempo que subia al auto

Perdón – no lo podía creer me estaba invitando a cenar

Lo que escuchas vamos a cenar esta noche – dijo con una sonrisa que no le había visto antes pero que hizo que el cansancio y el desvelo pasaran a segundo plano

Encantada – dije sin ocultar mi alegría

Perfecto entonces vamos a cenar – dijo

Te parece si pasamos por el Hotel me gustaría cambiarme tu comprendes – pregunto aunque también se me ocurrió una idea mejor después de todo si estaba un poco agotada

Te parece si pedimos servicio a la habitación y nos evitamos el trafico – pregunte deseando que aceptara

Perfecto tu habitación o mi habitación – pregunto, agradecí internamente que haya aceptado

La mía si no te molesta quisiera descansar luego de cenar – dije y no mentía pero por alguna extraña razón mi mente, mi corazón y mi cuerpo deseaban algo que no podía describir

No, no me molesta, llegamos al hotel media hora después, estoy contigo en 20 minutos que deseas de cenar – pregunto no acostumbraba a cenar pero tampoco pensé en negarme a cenar con este hombre que me producía contradicción

Algo ligero una ensalada podría ser, o eliges tu – le di la elección

Esta bien estoy contigo dentro de 20 minutos no te duermas – dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación

Me quede parada por un tiempo no se de cuanto en el pasillo de aquel lujoso hotel, sonríe irónica si esto me lo hubieran dicho hace treinta y seis horas no lo podría haber creído simplemente no, por lo que opte ir a mi habitación ducharme y vestirme para una cena con el hijo del jefe, un momento cuando se me olvido que es el hijo del jefe, he pensado en el como hombre todo este día y que pasaría si Carlisle se enterara de esto, aunque en realidad no tiene porque es una simple cena ahí estaba mi conciencia dándome toda la confianza del mundo…

**Próximo capitulo**

No se que me sucede cuando estoy contigo Bella es tan fuerte este sentimiento pero a la vez muy contradictorio – ahí estaba de nuevo no quería pensar en esos momentos no me interesaba el futuro me interesaba el presente el hoy el instante

Solo bésame Edward- susurre en la comisura de sus labios – no me interesa el mañana solo deja que vivíamos este instante – y me aventure a probar sus labios esos con lo que soñé las pocas horas de sueño que he tenido y me subieron a gloria…

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios no se pierdan el próximo capitulo


	4. EMPIEZA EL AMOR

Hola chicas lamento la demora espero que este capitulo llene las expectativas acepto sugerencias y agradezco a quienes han dejado su comentario sinceros agradecimientos a quienes han agregado la historia como favorita y a los que me han incluido como autor favoritas gracias infinitas.

**EMPIEZA EL AMOR**

Bella se miraba en el espejo ese vestido negro le sentaba muy bien se marcaban sus curvas jóvenes, vírgenes, y resaltaba el color de su piel pálida le daba un toque de sensualidad y feminidad increíble, con tan solo 20 años Bella era poseedora de una belleza increíble….

Escucho el llamado de la puerta sin duda nerviosa salió a atender el llamado insistente

Buenas noches – dijo Edward con una sonrisa sexy pero con un brillo especial en los ojos

Estas hermosa – dijo bellísima pensó para si mismo

Oh gracias pasa por favor – ella ofreció amablemente

Pedí algo liviano para cenar no quiero forzarte – dijo volteando a donde se encontraba ella

Gracias eres muy amable, lamento que no sea una cena normal – ella se disculpo

No te preocupes yo tampoco acostumbro a cenar – dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro

Pero entonces – pregunto pero fue interrumpido

Un poco de frutas y una copa de vino nos vendrá bien – dijo esa sonrisa sin duda la mataba podía sentir el cuerpo de ella invitándole

Si me parece bien – escucho como llamaba de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación

No te preocupes ir yo debe ser el servicio al cuarto – Edward siempre había sido muy caballeroso

Gracias – Bella no sabia que hacia en esa situación pero le gustaba, la emoción corría por su cuerpo y era como un llamado que salía del mismo cuerpo de Edward

Y como lo predijo ahí estaba el servicio al cuarto uvas, vino y unas velas aromáticas muy bonitas en tonalidad rojiza

Encantador – susurro Bella para si

Dijiste algo Bella – pregunto

No, no te preocupes todo esta muy bonito ya que ninguno de los dos apetece cenar pues me parece que podemos conversar sobre el trabajo – dijo a modo de empezar una conversación

Me parece bien, que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto – dijo mientras servía el vino

Gracias – dijo Bella recibiendo su copa – bien Alice es una modelo excepcional me sorprende cada dia, es maravillosa y muy natural no hay duda que el Industrias Febril quedara satisfecho con su trabajo – dijo sonriendo y bebiendo un sorbo de vino

Hasta donde yo se Alice es diseñadora – pregunto curioso

Si claro eso no se pone en tela de juicio pero Alice es única, no te preocupes no nos hará que dar mal – Bella esta segura de aquello

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos habían tantas cosas en cada uno de ellos que no se podía describir con palabras, quizá solo con acciones

Edward – susurro Bella

Bella – dijo acercándose un poco, no sabia como había quedado en esa situación sin hace unos segundos hablaban de Alice

Porque – pregunto Bella

No se que me sucede cuando estoy contigo Bella es tan fuerte este sentimiento pero a la vez muy contradictorio – ahí estaba de nuevo no quería pensar en esos momentos no interesaba el futuro, interesaba el presente el hoy el instante

Contradictorio – pregunto Bella sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes intensos de Edward

Si Bella, es algo mas fuerte que yo es algo que no puede ser Bella yo – trato de decir pero Bella perdió el sentido de la conversación y solo pensó en el momento…

Solo bésame Edward- susurro en la comisura de sus labios – no me interesa el mañana solo deja que vivíamos este instante – y se aventure a probar sus labios esos con lo que soñó las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido y la subieron a gloria…

Edward correspondió aquel beso inocente y algo dentro de el ardió de una manera tan intensa que olvido todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ellos ahora mismo, con el momento extraordinario que tenían en aquella habitación de un hotel…

El beso se hizo fuerte, intenso demandante por parte de ambos, ninguno quería romper aquel mágico momento pero debía respirar el aire empezó a faltarles y se lamentaron por ese pequeño pero importante detalle

Bella – susurro en su cuello, ella se apego a su cuerpo

Y sin mas volvió a tomar sus labios esos que de alguna manera lo había hechizado aquella noche en su mente no existía nadie mas que Bella en ese momento y quería tenerla deseaba, tenia la necesidad de poseer aquel cuerpo…

Edward – Bella no podía pensar mas no importaba nada mas que Edward en su mente y en su corazón, no sabia si el sentía lo mismo, no importaba solo quería ser su mujer en estos momentos y que el mañana esperara a ser mañana y nada mas

Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con sus manos la fina tela que los separaba seguía intacta pero no había prisa había una noche entera pensó Edward, Bella por su parte solo quería sentir ese calor que nacía desde su interior puso las manos en el pecho de Edward quien solo llevaba una camisa y quiso arrancársela, pero decidió mejor meter las manos por dos botones de los que abrió, Edward suspiro al roce de esas manos, no resistió mas a aquella invitación y sus besos descendieron de los labios de Bella a su cuello mientras con sus manos bajaba el cierre al vestido negro ese que estorbaba ahora mismo, Bella suspiro al roce de sus dedos sobre su piel descubierta

Edward – susurro

Pide que me detenga Bella – dijo desenado en su interior que eso no sucediera

No, no te detengas quiero ser tuya esta noche – dijo segura de sus palabras nunca antes había estado con un hombre en esta situación pero no le asustaba eso solo deseaba a aquel hombre mas que a nada en la vida

Bella, que me has hecho – dijo posesionándose sobre uno de sus senos, Bella suspiro y se arqueo de placer nadie había llegado tan lejos en su cuerpo

El roce de sus cuerpos había logrado una excitación en ellos que sobre pasaba cualquier pensamiento, ambos deseaban fundirse y ser uno solo, Edward se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de Bella deleitándose de tremenda mujer de tremenda belleza, acaricio su cuerpo hasta que la excitación le sobre paso, Bella en su lugar solo deseaba las caricias de Edward, enredo en sus dedos en los cabellos de Edward atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, rozo los dedos en la espalda de Edward mientras el se posesiono en la entrada de su cuerpo, beso con una pasión infinita antes de adentrarse en ella, Bella gimió al sentir la intromisión y se tenso al momento

Relájate – susurro al mismo tiempo que se detuvo sintió la barrera que lo apartaba d el gloria de su cuerpo

Ella sonrió y movió las caderas invitándolo a seguir, Edward no espero mas y se adentro rompió aquella barrera en una sola embestida

Edward – Grito Bella, al mismo tiempo que rodeo con sus piernas el cuerpo de su hombre, si a pesar de todo, el a partir de ahora era su hombre y ella su mujer

Edward beso los labios de Bella, mientras seguía embistiendo saliendo y entrado de ella

Edward – Gimió Bella, ese placer que le daba la estaba matando, sentía que no podía mas con tantas emociones dentro

Bella mi Bella – Gimió Edward estar dentro de ella había sido algo que jamás imagino

Eres tan estrecha que me vuelves loco – gimió

El baile erótico que sus cuerpos realizaban en esos momentos estaba por terminar lo sentía, lo sabían la presión acumulada, las sensaciones, exploto en un éxtasis en ambos

Edward – grito Bella

Bella – los labios de Edward emitieron su nombre con un sonoro gemido

A Bella le paso factura la desvelada de la noche anterior

Estar contigo es como estar en la gloria – susurro antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, no pensó más y con una sonrisa se acomodo en los brazos de Edward

Edward sonrió al escucharla, pero de repente esa sonrisa desapareció

Tanya – susurro mientras veía a Bella dormir

**Próximo capitulo**

**Bella amo a mi novia – la confesión de Edward la dejo sin palabras**

**Tienes novia – Bella hizo la pregunta que no debía, pues ya se lo habían dejado claro**

**Bella yo – Edward no sabia que decir, se había equivocado lo sabia**

**No te preocupes no pasa nada – Solo ella se había enamorado**

**Amor pensé que no llegarías nunca – Tanya Denaly esperaba a su amado novio en el aeropuerto, mientras que Bella solo paso sin voltear a ver a tras…**

Espero que la escena de mientras hacían el amor no les haya decepcionado acepto sugerencias y espero actualizar poronto


	5. LA REALIDAD

Hola a todos gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios agradezco mucho la atención brindada a esta historia y espero este capitulo llene las expectativas este capitulo sobre todo marca la pauta sobre lo que pasara según el prologo esta historia principalmente se basa en una Bella no sumisa pero si muy enamorada dispuesta a todo a ser quizá la otra en la relación y veremos a un Edward indeciso entre el amor o lo que el cree que es el amor y el deber espero no odien tanto a Bella por mártir…. Sin mas las dejo con la historia espero criticas, comentarios y opiniones para mejorar la historia.

**LA REALIDAD**

Despertaba después de una noche muy intensa, realmente no podía creer que había hecho el amor con Edward, no quería abrir los ojos pues temía que lo que había pasado solo fuera su imaginación y cuanta razón tenia para no abrirlos, pues aunque no había sido un sueño la noche anterior el despertar era volver a su realidad a esa que marcaria el principio y el fin de su relación con Edward.

Abrió los ojos lentamente como temiendo algo de aquel amanecer y sus temores se hicieron realidad El simplemente no estaba a su lado el lugar estaba frio, quizá salió al amanecer, quizá solo espero a que ella se durmiera no lo sabia su cabeza era una confusión una sonrisa sin alegría se poso en sus labios.

No estas – susurro

Y que esperabas en realidad Bella que se quedara contigo que abriera los ojos y te dijera que te amaba tonta tu te enamoraste no el – se prendía mentalmente pero ella siempre fue fuerte aunque por dentro su mundo se derrumbara, salió de la cama a prepararse para un nuevo dia de trabajo hoy al medio dia tendría que estar volando de regreso a Forks

Media hora después estaba parada frente al espejo de la habitación vestía un traje de corte ejecutivo negro la falda se ajustaba a su cuerpo justo a su rodilla, los zapatos negros marcaban el estilo de la mujer que los portaba sin duda una mujer hermosa, salió dirigiéndose a la recepción donde seguramente su jefe la estaría esperando, que diría, que pensaría de ella, como actuaria a hora frente a el, con estos pensamientos bajo dispuesta a enfrentar a ese mañana que ayer no le había importado….

Ahí estaba imponente con su traje de corte Italiano de color negro un dios griego

Buenos días Edward – sonrió cuando lo vio

Bella buenos días – trato de parecer indiferente a la situación y por lo tanto eso mismo hizo Bella quien entendió la indirecta

Que es lo que sigue ahora – pregunto Edward al ver que Bella no hizo comentario alguno sobre la noche anterior

Pues en realidad no mucho, solo presentarnos ante el Señor Smith para ver que tan satisfecho le pareció el trabajo de Alice y hacer que el cheque que gire vaya directo a Cullen's y Asociados – dijo sonriendo plenamente como si nada pasara, pero algo en su interior pesaba tenia dudas, preguntas muchas preguntas

Bella yo – escucho a Edward hablar

Edward es solo trabajo luego conversamos de lo que tu quieras necesito estar en Forks hoy por la tarde es realmente urgente – subiendo al auto que esperaba por ellos para dirigirse al motivo que los llevo a esta situación, Edward por su parte prefirio no hablar.

Señor Smith buenos días – la voz de Bella se hizo escuchar

Señorita Swan que placer verla de nuevo – contesto el hombre saludando

Señor Cullen es usted siempre tan callado – el comentario sorprendió a Edward quien estaba ahí físicamente pero su mente solo el sabe a donde se encontraba

Señor Smith – dijo de manera cortante

Y bien que le pareció la Modelo, que tal las grabaciones – pregunto sonriendo nadie podía negarse al encanto de Alice.

Perfectas la señorita Cullen tiene su encanto y es justo lo que necesitábamos para esta campaña publicitaria sin duda será un éxito en el mercado – dijo el señor Smith al parecer quedo muy prendado de Alice

Seguramente señor Smith, ha sido un placer no hay mas que nos retenga en Industrias Febril es un gusto trabajar con gente como ustedes, solo esperamos poder volver a trabajar para ustedes a la brevedad – dijo Bella despidiéndose del señor y Edward al parecer seguía visitando la luna o al menos eso pensó Bella.

Haces muy bien tu trabajo – comento Edward una vez que salieron de Febril

Me pagan por ello, además que esto es mi pasión – dijo subiendo de nuevo al auto que esta vez los llevaría directo al Aeropuerto de Florida

Me permites – dijo marcando desde el celular

Angie, buenos días como esta todo por ahí – pregunto

Sin ninguna novedad Bella – escucho a su amiga decir

Y la campaña contra protección de animales que tal quedo – pregunto rogando porque el trabajo haya sido aceptado y no presentarse por la tarde a la oficina

Perfecto Bella no te preocupes no hay problema ellos quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo – escucho a Angela sonreir

Perfecto Angela, ahora una cosa mas revisa que el cheque girado por Febril haya sido depositado a la cuenta de la compañía – dijo no era parte de su trabajo en realidad si no principalmente de Auditoria pero era su trabajo y tenia que cuidar los interese como siempre se lo pidió Carlisle

Bella creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que paso anoche – la voz de Edward la hizo girar automáticamente era como un iman o algo asi

Bien hablemos – Bella no estaba tan segura de hablar por eso también se había centrado en el trabajo pero sin escudos ya no le quedaba mas excusas

Te escucho – ella animo

No se que lo que me pasa contigo, lo de anoche ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida Bella, pero – se detuvo no sabia como seguir

Edward – susurro no sabia bien que decir

No importa lo que pase esta ha sido la noche mas importante de mi vida, nunca había estado con alguien de esa forma y estoy segura que no podrá pasar con alguien mas, tu me confundes tengo tantas preguntas pero a la vez tengo tanto miedo de escuchar – fue completamente sincera

Bella amo a mi novia – la confesión de Edward la dejo sin palabras

Tienes novia – Bella hizo la pregunta que no debía, pues ya se lo habían dejado claro

Bella yo – Edward no sabia que decir, se había equivocado lo sabia

No te preocupes no pasa nada – Solo ella se había enamorado

No pudieron seguir conversando por que el vuelo privado los esperaba ya listo para despegar una vez dentro estaban solos la conversación seria larga o corta nadie lo sabia

Como me dices que no me preocupe Bella eras virgen – dijo tratando de no sonar desquiciado

Y eso no te compromete conmigo Edward – ella respondió la virginidad era lo único que a Edward le importaba y que había de su corazón de sus sentimientos

Moralmente si Bella compréndelo – dijo pareciendo tranquilo

No tu comprende Edward no te quiero conmigo por ética y moral te quiero conmigo porque tu lo desees, porque tu lo anheles tanto como yo solo por eso te quiero conmigo si no eres capaz de dar eso Edward será mejor que olvides lo que paso – dijo tajante

No comprendes nada Bella – dijo sonriendo sin alegría

Que es lo que debo comprender según tu – respondió la situación no era la mejor para ella lo sabia pero porque tenia que hacerlo mas difícil

No me cuide, pudiste haber quedado embarazada – dijo sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo

Bella no respondió la palabra embarazada se coló en su cerebro y no supo que mas responder no lograba tener una idea clara ni podía seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos

Bella – pregunto Edward al ver la reacción de la chica de ojos café

No te preocupes – dijo ella no pasa nada – y eso fue lo ultimo que Edward escucho de ella en el resto del viaje

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto sin ningún contra tiempo a pesar del clima lluvioso de Forks, por lo mismo que muchos de los pobladores se habían negado a su construcción por parte de la publicidad ya que normalmente eran los aviones privados de la compañía que aterrizaban…

Amor pensé que no llegarías nunca – Tanya Denaly esperaba a su amado novio en el aeropuerto, mientras que Bella solo paso sin voltear a ver a tras…

La Rubia de ojos azules a se apodero de la cintura de su novio sin darle importancia a la chica que hace segundo paso sin saludar a su lado poco le importo en realidad nadie era competencia para Tanya Denaly al menos eso pensaba ella

Bella – la voz de Edward la hizo detener sus paso pero no volteo a verlo no soportaría verlos juntos

Dime – respondió

Puedes tomarte la tarde libre no es necesario que llegues a la oficina yo hare lo mismo – dijo tratando de sonar normal y es que podía

No te preocupes por mi Edward tu puedes tomarte el dia libre eres el dueño yo debo rendirle cuentas a tu padre es mi trabajo – dijo tajante era un alivio que Edward no llegara a la oficina por la tarde y sin mas se fue directo a su casa quería cambiarse ponerse algo informal quizá solo pasaría el informe de lo sucedido con Febril y regresaría a su casa.

Que altanera – escucho el comentario agrio de la rubia pero no quizo saber mas

Tanya – dijo como respirando después de la tensión le dio un beso en los labios uno que le supo a nada en tantos años de noviazgo nunca había pasado seria por lo que sucedió con Bella, seria la culpa o algo mas profundo que eso

En que piensas amor – pregunto curiosa como siempre

Nada amor en nada – dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y que su amada novia ni se fijo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Bella eres una bruja no puedo vivir lejos de tus besos ni lejos de tu cuerpo – susurro Edward al oído de Bella

Llegamos tarde Edward – dijo dejándose llevar por sus emociones

No soy libre Bella – dijo besando ahora su cuello

No me importa Edward, no me importa nada mas que tu, solo deja que te ame – aquellas palabras fueron su sentencia por siempre y sucumbió al placer que aquel cuerpo de hombre le brindaba, sucumbió al amor que sentía su corazón por aquel hombre que en realidad no sabia si la amaba o solo deseaba la pasión que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle y sin importarle nada mas se rindió….


	6. AMOR CLANDESTINO

**Gracias por el apoyo chicas aprecio infinitamente sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo no las decepcionen es un poco mas largo pero ahora viene lo mejor espero comentarios para mejorar también la historia están abiertas las puertas para ideas y sugerencias de antemano muchas gracias por leerme**

**AMOR CLANDESTINO**

Ahí estaba Bella de nuevo en la oficina reportando lo que había sucedido con Febril, vestía de mezclilla era un desahogo para ella vestir de esa forma ya que los vestidos y los trajes de corte ejecutivo no era lo suyo pero su trabajo lo requería y ella siempre daba la talla a las situaciones.

Y bien Bella que tal el viaje – escucho a Carlisle hablar

Todo perfecto jefe no hay nada que la pequeña Alice no consiga – dijo dándole el crédito completo a la modelo

Sabes que no es así Bella, tu trabajo es digno de reconocer y aunque Alice llevo a cabo las fotografías y las grabaciones el negocio de Febril es gracias a ti – dijo reconociendo abiertamente el trabajo de Bella

Gracias Carlisle eres muy bueno conmigo me has dado las oportunidades necesarias para desarrollarme en tu compañía – dijo sonriendo

Te di las oportunidades pero tu has puesto el talento y todos tus conocimientos para aprovechar cada una de ellas – dijo sonriendo apreciaba a Bella como a una mas de sus hijos

Gracias y tu que me cuentas – pregunto por la conversación sabia que no era necesario dar los pormenores de la situación con Febril

Bueno Esme y yo hemos decido darnos una segunda luna de miel – dijo Carlisle sonriendo a un mas feliz

Me parece perfecto ustedes son la pareja perfecta, pero quien estará a cargo de la compañía en tu ausencia – pregunto aunque quizá la respuesta era obvia

Bueno Edward ocupara el puesto de la Gerencia se ha preparado para ello – dijo orgulloso de su retoño

Me parece una buena elección – dijo sin alegría aun no podía digerir todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo

Aunque no se como tomes la siguiente elección – dijo Carlisle con aire de misterio

Que no me digas que Emmett meterá las narices en la empresa – dijo sonriendo sabia que lo de Emmett no era la publicidad, escucho sonreír a Carlisle no cavia duda Bella los conocía a todos

En eso tienes razón Bella, pero no Emmett no meterá la narices en la empresa, Tu Bells serás la segunda al mando – dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción sorprendida de Bella

Yo la subgerencia – pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

Exacto Bella tu trabajo debe ser recompensado – dijo era justo lo que le ofrecía a Bella por su trabajo y empeño

Gracias Carlisle – dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo fuerte el era prácticamente su mentor

Te prometo que todo estará en orden mientras tu estés fuera – dijo sonriendo

Esto es permanente Bells, no habrá cambios – dijo siriamente pero feliz por la elección

No tengo palabras – dijo queriendo reír y llorar por la situación

No digas nada ve a casa a descansar Chalie te debe extrañar – dijo

Bella por su parte no tardo mas y se dirigió a su casa, estaba feliz logro llegar a la subgerencia por su talento, por su esfuerzo y eso era algo de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa.

Bella, buenas noches – escucho la voz a su espalda y se congelo en el lugar

Edward que haces aquí – dijo queriendo sonar fría

Quería saber que has pensado – dijo no encontró en realidad otra excusa para verla

No tengo nada que pensar ahora si me disculpas, tengo que entrar, voy a prepararle la cena a Chalie – dijo no quería verlo no ahora, no después de lo que paso

Perfecto si esta es tu actitud, la voy a respetar – dijo dando la vuelta

Edward – susurro Bella

Dime – respondió quería besarla pero no debía

Buenas noches – Bella con una sonrisa entro a su casa

Buenas noches Bella – susurro al aire esa mujer lo ponía mal muy mal

**UN MES DESPUES**

Papa buenos días – Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro se veía radiante

Hija porque tan feliz – pregunto últimamente siempre la veía triste

Bueno papa soy la Subgerente de una empresa de prestigio y hoy salgo a Seattle – dijo sonriendo

Y eso que tiene que ver cuantas veces has salido a Seattle – dijo Charlie esperando una respuesta diferente a la obvia

Bien hoy visitare unas oficinas queremos abrir una sucursal en la ciudad, no te parece genial Angie podría ocuparse de esa sucursal seria bueno para ella – Bella siempre pensando en sus amigos

Por otro lado

Edward que te sucede – pregunto la rubia a su novio

Nada Tanya es presión por el trabajo, queremos nuevas sucursales para abrirnos cambios definitivos en el mercado estamos creciendo entiendes eso verdad – dijo estaba seriamente dudando sobre al inteligencia de su novia

Solo era una pregunta amor, no es para que te pongas en ese plan – contesto indignada

Lo siento amor estoy nervioso, eso es todo – dijo saliendo no quería estar allí Bella no le daba la respuesta que el quería lo había evadido todo este tiempo

Edward – dijo la rubia captando la atención del muchacho

Que sucede – pregunto

No te olvides que pronto nos casaremos – dijo sonriendo ella era feliz en su mundo

No se me olvida amor – dijo subiendo a su volvo

Ángela buenos días – Edward llego un poco mas temprano a la oficina

Señor Cullen buenos días – dijo Ángela siempre tan amable era lo único en lo que ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo Angie necesitaba seguir creciendo en la empresa

Y Bella – pregunto de repente

Se encuentra en Seattle viendo lo de las oficinas nuevas, necesita algo en particular con mucho gusto yo puedo ayudarle – respondió

No Ángela, gracias todo esta bien – dijo Bella le había hablado sobre eso como pudo olvidarlo necesitaba saciar sus dudas

Edward se paso toda la mañana pensando en porque Bella le había estado huyendo la mayor parte del tiempo hablando solo de trabajo, el tenia dudas quería saber no podía seguir de esta manera tomo su saco y salió de la oficina iba en busca de respuestas y quizá algo mas

**Seattle**

Y entonces señorita que le parecen las oficinas – pregunto el hombre de edad avanzada a la joven castaña

Son perfectas para lo que necesitamos, cuando cree que estarán a nuestra disposición para hacerle los arreglos para utilizarlos – pregunto, todo era prefecto

Pues desde mañana mismo señorita – dijo señor

En el pago ser realizara de la manera en que acordamos quiero adquirir las oficinas de manera definitiva – dijo sonriendo

Claro señorita estamos de acuerdo en la parte financiera y con el inmueble, pues solo que da hacer la transacción – dijo el señor agradecido de la compra pues desde hace mucho no percibía ingreso alguno por las oficinas

Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar ha sido un gusto hacer negocios con usted Señor Márquez - la habilidad de Bella la llevaría muy lejos en la empresa aunque con el puesto que tenia quizá solo la Gerencia estaba negada para ella en una empresa familiar

El placer es mío señorita Swan – dijo el señor saliendo del lugar

Bella se quedo sola en las oficinas no había mucho que hacer en realidad Alice seria la encargada de la remodelación por fin había conseguido trabajo para la pequeña duende…

Bella – ella volteo al llamado de su nombre

Que haces aquí – pregunto no quería hablar con el temas que no fuera de trabajo

Necesitamos hablar – dijo seguro de si estaba vez ella no se le escaparía

No tenemos nada de que hablar te lo deje claro la ultima vez – dijo la castaña le dolía amarlo y no ser correspondida

Claro que si Bella y esta vez no te escaparas – dijo tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola a la salida del edificio

Suéltame me haces daño – se quejo

Perdona pero no hay otra manera de hablar con tigo como dos personas adultas – dijo visiblemente irritado

Y a donde me llevas – pregunto ya no le quedaba de otra mas que hablar

Vamos al departamento que tengo en la ciudad – dijo sabiendo que era el único lugar donde podían estar a solas y sin interrupciones

A tu departamento – dijo sintiendo escalofríos la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos y solos terminaron haciendo el amor

Y bien de que quieres hablar – dijo Bella apenas bajaron del auto

Aquí no, dentro hablaremos – dijo la cercanía con Bella lo ponía nervioso ansioso

Una vez dentro Edward le ofreció vino a lo que vela rechazo y las sospechas de Edward se incrementaron pues ella no se había negado la otra noche a beber vino

Y entonces – pregunto Bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Estas Embarazada – pregunto directo no quería rodeos o mas bien no tenia tacto para tratar con Bella

Eso es lo que te preocupa – pregunto

A ti no - pregunto desafiando la rebeldía de Bella

No en lo absoluto si eso era todo lo que querías saber pues bien te daré tu tan ansiada respuesta NO estoy embarazada contento – dijo tomando su bolso para salir de aquel departamento que la estaba asfixiando la cercanía con ese hombre la estaba prácticamente matando quería sentirlo, sentir sus besos pero sabia que solo ella saldría dañada en esta aventura

Me dices la verdad – pregunto aliviado por la respuesta, no estaba en sus planes tener hijos y menos en una noche de aventura

Tan segura como que me llama Isabella Swan y trabajo para tu compañía – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no alcanzo a dar ni dos pasos pues Edward la sostenía para evitar su huida

Suéltame – dijo ya cansada de la situación

Perdóname Bella – susurro y sin pensarlo estampo sus labios con los de Bella, era un beso demandante, ansioso lleno de pasión y a lo que Bella no quizó negarse

Porque me haces esto – pregunto después del beso que despertó en ella la pasión

No soy yo Bella eres tu, tienes algo que no puedo describir me atraes como un imán – confeso Edward besando los labios de la castaña de nueva cuenta.

Bella eres una bruja no puedo vivir lejos de tus besos ni lejos de tu cuerpo – susurro Edward al oído de Bella

Llegamos tarde Edward – dijo dejándose llevar por sus emociones

No soy libre Bella – dijo besando ahora su cuello

No me importa Edward, no me importa nada mas que tu, solo deja que te ame – aquellas palabras fueron su sentencia por siempre y sucumbió al placer que aquel cuerpo de hombre le brindaba, sucumbió al amor que sentía su corazón por aquel hombre que en realidad no sabia si la amaba o solo deseaba la pasión que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle y sin importarle nada mas se rindió y se olvidaron del mundo nuevamente hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer, se amaron como lo que eran dos amantes, dos cuerpos llenos de pasión y quizá solo un corazón amando por los dos…

Aquella tarde en Seattle marco el futuro de su relación y como ese día siguieron muchos mas, tantos encuentros clandestinos, tantas mentiras que Bella esta segura que esto no podía terminar bien mas no le importo no quería pensar no quería sufrir por ahora se sentía feliz con el hombre que ella eligió para compartir sus experiencias sus emociones y sentimientos….

Edward la vio dormir como tantas veces – pensado en todo lo que había pasado en los meses que llevaban con aquella relación que por bien o por mal era clandestina pero se sentía feliz al lado de la castaña, sentía emociones fuertes pero se negaba a la posibilidad de que fuese amor, no era capaz de terminar su relación con Tanya por miedo a Herirla pues la consideraba una persona especial, dulce y frágil y entonces decidió que lo que pensaba era lo correcto…

Espero que el dia que te quedes atrapada en mi corazón no sea tarde para mi – susurro antes de abrazar el cuerpo de su amante tan bella, tan Incondicional….

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**Dos años después **

No me compliques la vida – esas palabras Bella las recordaría toda la vida y quizá mas allá de ella

Te amo demasiado para complicarte la vida – susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

Entonces porque lo hiciste – pregunto con dolor en sus ojos

No lo planee, yo solo te amo – dijo al ver la expresión de dolor en sus ojos esmeraldas

No puedo abandonarla voy a casarme con ella – dijo aun con la mirada perdida

Lo se, siempre lo he sabido y nunca te he pedido nada – dije sabiendo que esta seria quizá la ultima vez que lo viese – te daré lo que no me has pedido aun, la mayor prueba de mi amor

Sonrió sin alegría, es tarde – escucho decirle

Nunca es tarde cuando se ama de verdad – dijo segura de su amor por el ojiverde

Te amo nunca lo olvides – Salió del lugar de aquel que por dos años fuera su nido de amor, un amor destinado al fracaso quizá o quizá no si no hubiese pasado lo que paso, iba a casarse con la mujer que siempre amo Ella solo fu una aventura poderosa…


	7. DE LA GLORIA DE TUS BRAZOS A LA SOLEDAD

Hola a todas las chicas gracias por sus comentarios prometo que este será el ultimo capitulo que los confunda es que ya no pude cambiarlo ya lo tenia escrito y me complico un poco por el trabajo pero a partir del siguiente capitulo pondré los pensamientos de cada uno como corresponde gracias por la paciencia y se que algunas las he confundido pero en estos últimos capítulos la historia es narrada por una tercera persona espero este capitulo no las decepcione los dejo con mas de la historia de un amor

**DE LA GLORIA DE TUS BRAZOS AL INFIERNO DE LA SOLEDAD**

Había pasado dos años siendo la amante de Edward no soportaba mas la situación recordaba muy bien lo que Edward le había comunicado en dos meses se casaría con Tanya y no soporto mas las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos café que desde hace unos meses había empezado a perder el brillo…

Si has pensado que soy de hierro y no siento y no sufro te has equivocado – susurro para ella con llanto con pena de si misma

No sintió llegar a la persona que entro a la oficina estaba tan distraída

Te sucede algo Bella – pregunto Ángela preocupada por su amiga

No Ángela no te preocupes – dijo la castaña

No me parece que estés bien, puedes confiar en mi lo sabes Bella – dijo tratando de hacer sentir bien a Bella

Angie seguramente es por la proposición de Carlisle – dijo hace exactamente dos días le habían ofrecido la Gerencia General de La Publicidad

Pero porque te abrumes es una buena oportunidad – dijo Ángela

Si lo se Ángela y aun no he decidido nada, pero la oferta es tan tentadora aunque aun no me queda claro porque Carlisle me pidió discreción hasta que le diera mi respuesta – dijo pensando en ese detalle

Bien no has sido de todo discreta – dijo Angie sonriendo – lo se yo no te asusto eso Bells- pregunto

Oh no si en alguien confió es en ti Angie – dijo sonriendo a su amiga ahora encargada de las oficinas de Seattle

Te dejo Bella tengo cosas que hacer aun antes de salir me esperas o te adelantas – dijo sonriendo sabia que no la iba a esperar

No puedo Angela tengo algo que hacer y créeme si te digo que de eso depende mi futuro y mi decisión – dijo serena, tenia que hablar con El no sabia como hacerlo por primera vez no sabia como hablar con El temia la reacción que pudiera tener pero de algo estaba segura ahora ella era mas importante que el y lo que pensara…

Abrió la puerta de su nido de amor desde hace dos años y no se preocupo por la luz conocía muy bien el lugar…

Pensé que no llegarías nunca – escucho esa voz que tanto tiempo la ha mantenido en vela

Pues entonces pensaste mal – dijo seria

De que quieres hablar – dijo tajante

Es importante Edward perdona si te he molestado – dijo sabiendo que si no era ahora no seria jamás

Bien te escucho, tengo prisa – dijo estaba tan serio últimamente

Estoy Embarazada – dijo viéndole a los ojos, Edward contuvo el aliento

No puede ser – dijo sorprendido

No estaba en nuestros planes lo se – dijo - pero ha sucedido y - pero no termino de hablar pues de el salieron las palabras que no imagino

No me compliques la vida – esas palabras Bella las recordaría toda la vida y quizá mas allá de ella

Te amo demasiado para complicarte la vida – susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

Entonces porque lo hiciste – pregunto con dolor en sus ojos

No lo planee, yo solo te amo – dijo al ver la expresión de dolor en sus ojos esmeraldas

No puedo abandonarla voy a casarme con ella – dijo aun con la mirada perdida

Tanto la amas – pregunto sabiendo que si la respuesta era un si, su corazón sufriría de nuevo

Tanto como para casarme con ella – sentencio, aunque por dentro algo sufría estaba enamorado de Bella pero también de Tanya todo era una confusión para el pero fuera lo que fuera considero a Bella siempre mas fuerte que Tanya y quizá por eso la ha lastimado a ella…

Lo se, siempre lo he sabido y nunca te he pedido nada – dijo sabiendo que esta seria quizá la ultima vez que lo viese – te daré lo que no me has pedido aun, la mayor prueba de mi amor

Sonrió sin alegría, es tarde – escucho decirle

Nunca es tarde cuando se ama de verdad – dijo segura de su amor por el ojiverde

Te amo nunca lo olvides – Salió del lugar de aquel que por dos años fuera su nido de amor, un amor destinado al fracaso quizá o quizá no si no hubiese pasado lo que paso, iba a casarse con la mujer que siempre amo Ella solo fu una aventura poderosa…

Bella – escucho llamarla, ella no volteo a tras solo espero a que el hablara

Te quiero – dijo aquellas palabras eran las únicas sinceras aunque en realidad – también te amo – susurro para si mismo cuando ella sin emitir comentario salió de departamento

Bella quiso morir su corazón no era tan fuerte ella era una mujer con sentimientos pero eso a El nunca le importo, no esperaba que se hiciera cargo del bebe pero por Dios no fue capaz de mostrar ningún sentimiento hacia ellos ni en el final… Bella no quiso pensar mas encendió su auto y salió directo a su casa en Forks

**Seattle**

Como había sido capaz de actuar de esa manera con la mujer que le dio todo, absolutamente todo – Edward se cuestionaba

No era que no la amara pero por el carácter fuerte de ella siempre pensó que ella era fuerte se había olvidado que siempre mostro sus sentimientos y que por ende ella había sufrido con esa frialdad que también lo estaba matando… un hijo que debía hacer actuar por amor con Tanya o por responsabilidad con Bella, era su hijo por Dios y el no dijo nada absolutamente nada solo la vio partir que Cobarde era lo sabia pero entonces que hacia…

Debo hablar con ella – dijo pero no seguro de que iba a decirle, no quería seguir lastimándola más aun…

**Forks**

Buenas noches papa – dijo Charlie se encontraba viendo la televisión o mas bien esperando por ella

Buenas noches hija, que tal tu dia de trabajo – pregunto

Bien papa – no quería continuar la conversación pero Charlie no tenia la culpa

Y que has decidido con respecto a lo que te ha propuesto tu jefe – dijo sabia que era una buena oportunidad para ella

Aceptare la Gerencia – dijo sabia que era lo mejor

Me parece muy bien hija pero – Charlie se cuestionaba

Dilo papa – dijo sabiendo que el tenia derecho a saber lo que pasaba

Cuando – pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta

En una semana papa en una semana – dijo subiendo a su habitación no quería llorar pues no le haría bien a su bebe tenia un mes de embarazo y quería cuidar a su hijo como lo que era su mayor tesoro…

**Casa Cullen**

Que pasa amor – pregunto la Rubia

No pasa nada Tanya – dijo no quería verla en esos momentos, algo que no entendía

Estoy tan feliz por fin Edward por fin vamos a casarnos dos meses y sere la señora de Cullen – dijo feliz por alcanzar por fin su sueño

Señora Cullen – susurro Edward

Estas cansado amor – pregunto

Si Tanya quiero hablar con papa unos minutos antes de irme a dormir

Esta bien te espero en tu habitación – dijo la rubia sonriendo

Es mejor que duermas en tu habitación Tanya, quiero estar solo – dijo no quería dormir con ella no ahora

Pero Ed – dijo la rubia de ojos azules

Hablamos mañana cielo aceptas – dijo no soportaba verla triste y eso es algo que no se lo explicaba con Bella era otro totalmente diferente con Bella no había mentiras no había caretas eran solo el y ella

Claro amor hasta mañana – la rubia se despidió

Toco la puerta del despacho y escucho un simple pase

Papa – dijo viendo al hombre de ojos azules

Edward que pasa hijo – el semblante de Edward no ayudaba mucho

Problemas personales papa no te preocupes – dijo tratando de evadirlo

Cuando se ama de verdad Edward nada mas importa solo no te confundas – Carlisle sospechaba sobre la relación de Edward con Bella por eso la propuesta que le hizo a Bells sabia que si Edward no actuaba correctamente ella sufriría y el no quiera eso para su aprendiz…

Bella te ama de verdad y se merece ser feliz – solto de repente y Edward no supo que decir

Papa como sabes – cuestiono a su padre

Es tan obvio tu has cambiado con Tanya crees amarla pero en realidad lo haces Edward o son los años juntos lo que te ata a ella – el quería la verdad

Amo a Tanya papa – dijo no tan seguro como a Carlisle le hubiera gustado

Esta bien no pienso cuestionarte mas solo recuerda que Bella no estará siempre que tu quieras ni para cuando tu quieras – Salió del lugar su hijo acaba de decepcionarlo en verdad que si…

Amanecía en Forks el clima hoy había dado tregua era una mañana con un sol radiante raro en realidad para esa zona de Washington el teléfono sonó insistente para ser contestado…

Bueno – la voz de Bella sonaba rota

Bells como estas – dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea

Alice – pregunto hace días que no le llamaba

Adivinaste Bella – dijo con sarcasmo

A que debo tu llamada Alice – Bella sabía que si Alice la llamaba o la visitaba era solo para una cosa

Papa me conto sobre la propuesta que te hizo dime que has pensado quiero ser la primera en saberlo – dijo con la voz llena de curiosidad asi era Alice

Lo lamento Alice – dijo seria – pero la primera en saberlo fui yo bromeo sin mucho ánimos y tu pues estas después de Charlie – dijo escuchando un largo suspiro por parte de Alice

Y bien Isabella – cuestiono, Bella por su parte sonrio esta vez de verdad, Alice no le gustaba ser la tercera en enterarse de la cosas pero le había tocado

He decido Aceptar y si no me doy prisa no llego al trabajo y debo informarle a tu padre la decisión espero verte pronto enana – se despidió Bella era tardísimo el embarazo la estaba agostando un poco y eso que solo era el principio

Buenos días Carlisle – dijo Bella aceptaba la propuesta pero debía exponer su situación aunque no de todo

Bella hija buenos días – dijo sonriendo pero sabiendo que algo sucedía

Acepto la Gerencia General de Londres – dijo seria – pero tienes que saber antes que estoy embarazada y si esto implica algun impedimento para el trabajo en Londres o en Forks lo entenderé – dijo esperando que no fuera asi

Embarazada – pregunto de nuevo

Si Carlisle se que no te esperabas esto pero… - Carlisle le interrumpió

Es Edward el padre – sabia la respuesta pero quería ver si en realidad Bella confiaba en el, Bella se sorprendió pero si a alguien no podía mentir ese era Carlisle su mentor

Si – dijo – como supiste – tenia tantas dudas

Es obvio el lo sabe – pregunto deseando que no porque de otra manera seria mas decepcionante la conversación de anoche

Si pero el Ama a su novia, perdóname Carlisle se que esto no debió pasar – dijo permitiéndose llorar

No llores Bella, le hará daño a mi nieto - dijo sonriendo feliz por Bella por el niño y por el pero triste por no entender que sucedía con Edward pero no podía obligarlo a responder a Bella no le parecería bien la conocía muy bien…

Bella – llamo su atención

Dime – Carlisle

Puedes viajar antes de una semana – pregunto no es que la quisiera lejos pero por el momento era lo que necesitaba

Cuando tu lo ordenes para eso eres el jefe – bromeo ella

Te parece bien mañana mismo – dijo – te tomas la semana para instalarte en la casa que tenemos en Londres – ofreció

Mañana mismo viajo si asi lo deseas pero no puedo ocupar tu casa – dijo sabiendo que Edward lo sabría

Esta bien Bella lo que tu decidas pero entonces deja que te compre una casa en Londres – ofreció de nuevo

Carlisle es demasiado – dijo ella

Nada es demasiado para mi hija y mi nieto - sentencio Carlisle y a lo que Bella no pudo negarse

Que haces aquí niña ve a preparar la maletas que hoy sales a Nueva York firmas el ultimo contrato en América y mañana sales rumbo a Londres – animo sabia que era lo mejor su hijo estaba actuando como un verdadero tonto, solo esperaba que el precio a pagar no fuera demasiado ….

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

No puedes llevarte a mi hijo – Escucho la voz a su espalda

Quiso llorar al escuchar aquella palabra salir de sus labios

No vamos a complicarte la vida lo recuerdas – dijo

No se trata de ti ahora Edward, se trata de MI hijo, de lo que es mejor para el

Pero es mio también – dijo quería a su hijo pero como dejar a Tanya ella era su mayor dilema después de lo que pasaron juntos estaba comprometido con Tanya mas que con el mismo

Edward basta, no tuve la suficiente valentía para alejarme de ti cuando debí hacerlo, hoy no lo hago por ti ni por mi lo hago por el entiendes el es ahora mas importante que todo lo que tu quieras, sientas o desees estamos – sentencio antes de subir al auto


	8. EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA NUEVA

Nuevamente agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas espero sigan la historia como hasta ahora y bueno ya deje los pensamientos en claro pero si algo que no les parece y consideren que debe modificarse pues soy toda oídos digo toda ojos para leer y tomar en cuentas las opiniones

**EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA NUEVA**

**POV BELLA**

Se que le había comentado a Charlie que partiría en una semana, pero debía explicarle el cambio de planes era justo y necesario, no le diría nada de mi Embarazo de momento se que el no merece que lo engañe pero lo conozco y se que lo primero que intentara será asesinar a Edward y realmente pienso que no vale la pena…

Escuche a Charlie llegar a casa, me pareció extraño pues el nunca estaba temprano al menos que yo supiera, por lo que baje para saber los motivos que lo habían traído a casa temprano…

Papa que haces tan temprano en casa – pregunte no es que me molestara, es mas me facilitaba las cosas no quería llamarle desde la pista de aterrizaje

Carlisle me ha llamado – dijo serio

Papa deje que te explique – sentí que no era justo Carlisle no podía haberme hecho esto

No te preocupes hija, entiendo, es una oportunidad de oro y realmente no tengo mas que agradecer a tu jefe por la confianza, eres mayor de edad y aunque no lo fueras Bella tu sabes cuidarte muy bien y sabes lo que haces en tu trabajo estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo sonriendo y dándome un fuerte abrazo en todo este tiempo que llevo viviendo en Forks después de que mi mama se caso de nuevo con Phil no había escuchado a Charlie hablar tanto, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto era mi padre y lo amaba

Gracias papa – dije con lagrimas en los ojos y reemprendiéndome mentalmente por dudar de mi mentor

Solo no te olvides del viejo de tu padre – dijo provocando una sonrisa sonora y sincera

No estas viejo papa además he visto como te seduce Sue – dije sin bromas, pues Sue era una amiga pero se notaba a leguas el amor que sentía por Charlie

Caya – dijo sonriendo

Te amo papa nunca lo olvides – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar a Nueva York a una hora decente

Tienes que irte verdad – pregunto

Si papa – dije soltándome del abrazo

Quieres que te lleve – pregunto, pero segura estoy de que esperaba que le dijese que no…

No Papa mejor luego pasas por el Auto, no me gustan las despedidas – dije en eso nos parecíamos las despedidas no se nos daba bien…

**POV EDWARD**

Hola papa – salude, sabia que debía darle una explicación

Edward – contesto se vía visiblemente molesto

Papa siento lo de anoche – dije tratando de solucionar las cosas

Y que de todo es lo que sientes – escuche decirle sin levantar la vista de unos documentos

Como supiste lo de Bella – pregunte

Antes de responderte hijo quiero saber si tu decisión sigue siendo la misma que me diste anoche – pregunto serio

Definitivamente Papa voy a casarme en dos meses – sentencie no entendía porque aun no lo comprendían

Entonces no tiene sentido que te hable de cómo me entere o como llegue a la conclusión de ello – dijo no me gustaba ver a mi padre molesto

Te dejo Papa necesito hablar con Bella – dije no me sentía bien con la conversación

No se encuentra Bella viaja a Nueva York - escuche decirle, no se podía ir teníamos que conversar…

No se puede marchar – dije en voz alta

Y quien eres tú para impedírselo – mi padre levanto la vista de sus documentos y en sus ojos había ¿decepción?

Papa hay cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora – dije sabia que si no me marchaba ahora posiblemente no podría habar con ella

Y que es lo que no puedes explicar Edward, tu comportamiento vergonzoso para con Bella – dijo mi padre elevando la voz, no lo había escuchado hablarme de esa manera en toda mi vida

Papa yo – intente hablar pero el me interrumpió

No Edward, déjame decirte hijo que nunca me había sentido tan defraudado como lo estoy ahora – dijo no entendía de que iba todo esto a menos que Bella hubiese hablado con el.

Que te dijo Bella – pregunte

Lo que tu no fuiste capaz de decirme hijo, no puedo creer que ella me tenga mas confianza que tu que eres mi hijo, mi sangre – dijo pero no me daba tiempo de hablar

En la vida se puede querer y dejar de querer como cambiarte los calcetines pero el amor para un hijo nunca se cuestiona no puedo creer que no seas capaz de sentir nada, que te importe un demonio lo que le pase por seguir con una mujer a la que no amas entiendes no AMAS – sentencio no podía permitir que cuestionara mis sentimientos para Tanya eso no

Amo a Tanya papa y no quiero que eso lo cuestiones – dije molesto dirigiéndome a la salida

Edward – la voz de mi padre un poco más relajado me detuvo

No la busques mas, Ella no volverá – dijo y sin mas Salí del lugar, me había dejado desconcertado lo que papa dijo Bella no volvería, subi al auto directo a la casa de Bella, era el único lugar donde podría encontrarla

**POV BELLA**

Me había rehusado a tomar un avión privado de la compañía por lo que preferí un vuelo comercial, necesitaba cambar de aires era necesario tanto para mi como para mi hijo…

Esta es la ultima maleta hija – Papa insistió en bajar personalmente la maletas sentía tanto dejar a Charlie ahora

Gracias papa – dije sabiendo que no era fácil para el ahora, después de tantos años juntos

De nada hija sabes cuanto te amo, me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo trabajo en la oficina y tengo que irme – dijo con pena ese era mi padre

No te preocupes te llamo cuando este en Nueva York – dije despidiéndome de El

Estaba por subir al auto cuando escuche su voz, esa voz que me llevo a la locura y que hoy me es indiferente después de todo estaba claro que lugar ocupaba yo en la vida de ese hombre…

No puedes llevarte a mi hijo – Escuche aquellas palabras salir de sus labios y quise llorar no se si de alegría o de tristeza, por el padre que había elegido para mi pequeño bebe

No vamos a complicarte la vida lo recuerdas – dije sabiendo que repetir aquellas palabras me harían mas daño a mi que a el

Perdona Bella no quise decir eso, solo fue – dijo pero lo interrumpí no quería escusas baratas ya no mas…

Solo fue una aventura lo se, no estábamos en tus planes también lo se Edward, no te preocupes mi hijo no necesita tener por padre a un hombre indeciso sabes – dije sabiendo que esta seria la ultima oportunidad que tenia para sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y que no lo necesitaba si quería empezar de nuevo

Bella por favor escúchame – pidió

No tu escúchame y muy bien Edward no se trata de ti ahora, se trata de MI HIJO y de lo que es mejor para el y no para ti – dije estaba enojada mas con migo que con el pues después de todo para tener una relación clandestina se necesitaba de dos y yo siempre estuve dispuesta

Pero es mío también – dijo

Y cuando lo decidiste antes de que te complicáramos la vida o después – pregunte había perdido hasta mi dignidad y mi orgullo por un amor que no fue correspondido y no estaba dispuesta a que mi hijo pasara ninguna humillación

Por favor compréndeme – susurro

Edward basta, no tuve la suficiente valentía para alejarme de ti cuando debí hacerlo, hoy no lo hago por ti, ni por mi, lo hago por EL, entiendes EL, es ahora mas importante que todo lo que tu quieras, sientas o desees –sentencie para luego subir al auto no podía mas con esto necesitaba marcharme

**POV EDWARD**

La vi partir y entonces supe que algo dentro de mi se rompió, sentí cuando una solitaria lagrima corría por mi mejía, sentí eso que papa me había dicho minutos a tras el amor por un hijo, quería a mi hijo pero como dejar a Tanya ella era mi mayor dilema después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos estaba comprometido con ella mas que con migo mismo después de todo lo que había pasado, era culpa mía…

Regrese a la oficina tenia que cerrar unos contratos aun y no quería pensar en ese vacio de mi pecho, sabia el motivo pero no quería aceptarlo Bella tenia razón el bebe no se merecía un padre como yo o quizá yo no me sentía con derecho a ser padre no después de lo que paso…

Edward pensé que no volverías – mi padre de nuevo, no quería hablar con nadie pero no podía evitarlo toda la vida

Pues ya vez aquí estoy – dije sin ánimos de seguir

Eso veo me parece bien ya que tu matrimonio sigue en pie, te sugiero que todos los pendiente estén listos antes de tu boda sabes que no tendré mas a Bella en la compañía por lo que te propongo que busques una asistente – escuche decirle

Bella no regresara a la compañía después de visitar Nueva York – pregunte aun me tenia intrigado, quizá papa la corrió por el embarazo

No Bella recibió una oferta que al parecer era imposible de rechazar sin tomar en cuenta que tu actitud le ayudo mucho a aceptar – dijo sin interés por lo que me sorprendió pues Bella era indispensable para el

Y la dejaste ir así como así – pregunte más desconcertado

No entiendo tu cuestionamiento hijo tu hiciste lo mismo – dijo levantándose de su asiento

Porque no le propones a Tanya trabajar con nosotros después de todo será parte de la familia y me gustaría saber que tan buena es para esto – dijo papa se traía algo entre manos aunque ahora que lo pensaba Tanya nunca había trabajado siempre vivía con lo que sus padres y yo le dábamos quizá seria una buena idea, quizá papa la aceptaría después de todo

Claro papa se lo propondré – dije no quería discutir

Perfecto te quedas a cargo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos – dijo saliendo del lugar y dejándome con dudas a donde podría haber ido Bella que empresa importante podría haberse llevado a una de las piezas mas importantes de Cullen's y Asociados, tendría que averiguarlo pero con calma….

Tanya pensé que no te terminaba de convencer – dije con duda

Tendrá que convencerme hijo en esta vida nada es gratis y el cariño menos – dijo mi padre antes de salir, no terminaba de comprender pero mi Padre sabia lo de Bella y sobre el niño, mas bien sobre mi hijo….

Tenia que averiguar que empresa le propuso a Bella ese contrato y en que estado del país necesitaba saber…

**POV BELLA**

Había llegado a Nueva York horas después de dejar Forks y eso marcaba el inicio de una vida nueva para mi y mi hijo, de ahora en adelante seria mi hijo la única razón de vivir se que cuando llegara a Londres tendría que hablar con Alice no quería que todos supieran sobre mi hijo y no por Vergüenza si no todo lo contrario quería Protegerlo se que es muy posible que Edward de con mi paradero puesto que son las mismas empresas y en alguna reunión volveríamos a vernos pero no es no me preocupa ahora solo debía firmar el contrato con Carita de Angel una fundación con la que trabajara Carlisle ahora el contrato era necesario pero no se devengara ni un solo dólar pues es la ayuda que Carlisle de da a la Fundación Carlisle siempre tan generoso y tan buen padre ….

Señorita Swan cuanto tiempo – escuche la voz que me saludo

Señor John es un gusto – salude John Clear el presidente de la asociación

No pensé que llegaría hoy señorita, pero no se preocupe todo esta listo para firmar el contrato y usted no demorara mucho tiempo supongo que su jefe tiene planes para usted – pregunto curioso

Señor Clear, no es necesario correr, he aprendido que lo mejor es ir paso a paso – conteste y era cierto con Edward quise correr y perdí

Como usted disponga señorita Swan pase por favor – dijo muy educado

Y era cierto todo esta listo para firmar el contrato le pagaríamos a la Fundación por dejarnos hacer su publicidad era un acto muy noble de mi mentor y como bien dijo Clear no demore mucho en su oficina por lo que nada me retenía ya en Nueva York no sabia si quedarme o partir definitivamente de America necesitaba el océano de por medio para poder pensar y sentirme libre de todo lo que había pasado en mi vida… así que opte por lo mejor, no eran mas de las 3 de la tarde por lo que me dirigía al aeropuerto para tomar el avión ya había arreglado el pasaje por via internet así que me dirigí a mi nueva vida en Londres …

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

5 años pasaron sin piedad y recuerdo aquel último día, no se lo negué jamás, sabe quien es, sabe donde vive, lo conoce por una vieja foto que conservo… Pero jamás seria lo mismo el seguramente es feliz, solo espero que lo sea tanto como yo….


	9. HOY MIRE MI PASADO

Hola a todas y todos gracias por seguir la trama espero este capitulo deje despejadas algunas dudas sobre Edward pero a nuestro Ed le aguardan sorpresas mas desagradables con respecto a su Esposa y lecciones sobre la Relación con Bella y su hijo, espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo corto pero como dice el titulo es la reseña de lo que paso a lo largo de cinco años sin mas los dejo con la historia espero ansiosa sus comentarios

**HOY MIRE MI PASADO**

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba en la oficina y no pude evitar pensar en los años que habían pasado desde que cruce el océano, 5 años pasaron sin piedad y recuerdo aquel último día, no se lo negué jamás, sabe quien es, sabe donde vive, lo conoce por una vieja foto que conservo… Pero jamás seria lo mismo el seguramente es feliz, solo espero que lo sea tanto como yo….

Recordaba los momentos mas sorprendentes de mi vida como mi llega a Londres y llevarme la gran sorpresa que no estaría al frente de Cullen's y Asociados quizá por eso Carlisle me había pedido discreción, pero cuestione mucho el nombre de la nueva Agencia Publicitaria pues no me esperaba esto Swan y Asociados era demasiado para mi… pero nada podía negarle a mi mentor ese era el nombre y aunque el capital inicial salió de Cullen's y Asociados, Carlisle fue claro, como siempre en la vida nada era gratis, me dio plazo justo y necesario para reembolsar el Capital a su empresa y poder ser dueña de mi propia empresa era algo que siempre le agradecía y sabia claramente por palabras textuales de Carlisle que no era por ser la madre de su nieto, si no por las capacidades de mi trabajo, no habría dinero en el mundo que podía pagar lo que el siempre hizo por mi y mi hijo…

Ese era otro tema importante en mi vida la llegada de Jr. A mi vida no había nada mas grande que ese recuerdo, escucharlo llorar por primera vez aun me producía lagrimas una emoción que no puedes imaginar a menos que lo vivas y realmente era hermoso sus cabellos cobrizos como el, sus ojos azules como su abuelo y la piel cremosa de su abuela en realidad no tenia nada de mi lo veía y era ver a todo un Cullen en su máxima expresión, sonreí ante lo sucedido para poder ponerle un nombre a mi pequeño tesorito todo lo que tuve que discutir con Esme pero al final habíamos llegado a un acuerdo acepto el nombre de mi hijo sin discutir mas …

La pequeña Alice se caso dos años después que llegue a Londres con Jasper Hale, hacían una pareja perfecta sin duda sus hijos serian maravillosos, pero habían decidió darse tiempo para ellos como esposos únicamente… en cuanto a Emmett que puedo decir visitaba Londres muy pocas veces se comprometió con Rosalie Hale y por ende iba a donde ella fuese era una de nuestras modelos preferidas y grandes amigas y para ser sincera nunca había visto a Emmentt enamorado como lo estaba de la Rubia de ojos Azules …

Han pasado 5 años desde que lo vi, cuando Jr. Me pregunto por primera vez de su padre no supe que decir pero sabia que no podía mentirle no era justo para el, pero tampoco me atrevía a decirle la verdad por lo que opte por decirle que El siempre lo había querido pero que por cuestiones de personas adultas no podíamos estar juntos pero que por eso siempre Tenia a sus tios y a sus abuelos a su lado que eran familia de su padre, el siempre ha sido un niño inteligente y no hace mas preguntas de las que necesita para saber es muy pequeño aun para comprender lo que realmente sucedió …

No se que era de su vida, nunca quise saber mas y si volvemos a encontrarnos espero que el sea feliz como lo soy yo…

**POV EDWARD**

5 años son muchos desde que la vi la ultima vez, tenia gravado a fuego y sangre su mirada, esa de decepción que sentía y no la culpaba realmente si recordaba algo buenos después que se fue, solo era la noticia que mi hijo había nacido y no porque me lo dijeran si no porque había escuchado a mama hablar con alguien por teléfono y entonces supe que había nacido en un hospital de España y no lo pensé actué por impulso o quizá por el amor que me había negado a sentir durante los nueve meses que había estado sin ella, viaje como un desesperado no quise decirle a nadie pues seguramente no me dejarían acercarme, sabia de sobra que papa y mama siempre estuvieron pendientes de ella, llegue y entonces lo vi era el niño mas lindo del cunero no podía con las emociones y llore como un niño al ver al pequeño niño de ojos azules como mi padre, no pude describir las emociones que sentía en ese momento nada se comparaba con ello ni siquiera cuando me case pude sentir una emoción real … Salí del hospital no quería arriesgarme pero no me fui de España necesitaba saber donde vivía Bella en realidad …

Después de unos días regrese al Hospital ella ya no estaba me habían informado que había sido un parto natural por lo que ella salió del Hospital esa misma mañana, por lo que con una sonrisa seductora pedí amablemente la dirección pero me decepcione al saber que ella solo había estado en España por trabajo y no había registrado ninguna dirección en particular, no quise esperar mas y regrese a Forks totalmente decepcionado y con una inmensa tristeza en mi, había visto a mi hijo con apenas horas de nacido y hoy después de tantos años solo conservo una foto de el, en la que esta con mis padres, es increíble como han cambiado las cosas ellos están constantemente de viaje pero nunca me han querido decir donde puedo encontrarlos…

En cuanto a mi matrimonio ha sido un desastre desde que me case Tanya acepto trabajar en la publicidad como mi padre lo había sugerido y resulto que era mas inepta que la palabra para trabajar debí suponerlo después de todo siempre estuvimos pendientes de ella tanto sus padres como yo, en realidad me había equivocado al casarme con ella con el paso de los años comprendí que había confundido el amor con la culpa años atrás habíamos sufrido un accidente donde ella perdió a nuestro hijo y el medico informo que no podría ser madre nunca mas y eso me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, pero realmente para lo que yo hice con Bella era doblemente culpable merecía lo que tenia, Tanya vivía en constantes viajes desde que mi padre la hecho prácticamente de la Agencia y yo con la terrible soledad que me suponía estar lejos de lo que en realidad amaba ….

Me di cuenta tarde que finalmente Bella se había quedado atrapada en mi corazón y yo estaba seguro que yo estaba fuera del suyo desde ese momento…

Vi detenidamente la fotografía que tenia en las manos donde estaban mis padres y mi hijo, no se porque me parecía que reconocía el lugar me dolía la cabeza intentando recordar pero nada mi cabeza simplemente se negaba a darme la información por lo que opte, por guardar la fotografía como mi mas grande tesoro un lugar a donde solo yo tenia acceso la oficina de Bella aquí en Forks…

**POV BELLA**

Se me había hecho tarde para volver a Casa sin duda Jr. Estaría dormido pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al escuchar voces en la casa…

Carlisle – dije sabiendo que era imposible me había dicho que no viajaría en los próximos meses

Lo siento Bella – dijo disculpándose

Porque que ha pasado – dije asustada

Nada en realidad me disculpaba por llegar de improvisto, pero tu sabes hija no puedo estar lejos de Jr. Por mas de dos semanas – dijo con una sonrisa, tenia tanto que agradecerle Charlie y Carlisle eran las figuras paternas de mi hijo lo amaba y yo con ello me daba por satisfecha

Aun recordaba cuando le di la noticia a Charlie, pensé que se decepcionaría de mi, pero fue todo lo contrario se sintió feliz por El por nosotros y me apoyo siempre, así era mi padre

No te preocupes Carlisle Charlie se encuentra en su habitación si quieres saludarlo – dije mi padre acababa de llegar hace apenas unos días de Forks el tampoco podía vivir lejos de Jr.

No Bella, no quiero molestar – dijo sentándose en la sala y abrazando a Jr.

Jovencito que modales son esos que no me haya saludado – dije reprendiéndole

Mama lo siento, pero tu no te fijaste que yo estaba aquí – dijo reprochándome y yo sonríe

Perdona hijos pero tu abuelo me asusta de ves en cuando – dije pasándole la bolita a Carlisle

Mama quiero dormir – dijo restregando sus ojitos

Esta bien hijo vamos te voy a acostar y luego bajo para platicar con tu abuelito – dije sabiendo que Carlisle iria tras de mi

Después de dejar a Jr. Dormido me dispuse hablar con Carlisle sabia que su visita se debía a algo mas

Y bien que sucede – pregunte de forma directa

No puedo engañarte Bella – dijo con deje de preocupación

Que ha pasado – dije ya preocupada por el tono de voz de Carlisle

Edward consiguió una foto donde estamos con Jr. En el parque de la ciudad – dijo apenado

No te preocupes no pasa nada, - trate de tranquilizarlo pero me puso inquieta aquel comentario

Entonces el conoce a Jr. – pregunte

Si – aun con pena

Carlisle no podemos ocultárselo toda la vida Jr. Un dia querrá conocerlo en persona y no podre negarme asi que no te preocupes – anime sabiendo que era un tema que no me lo planteaba aun del todo bien

Pero ha sido un descuido nuestro Bella y si reconoce el Parque de la ciudad que pasara – pregunto ha sabiendas que era su hijo, el le había dado prioridad a su nieto y eso era algo que también le agradecería toda mi vida

Si eso pasa estaré aquí Carlisle no voy a huir soy una mujer madura con un hijo y con responsabilidades mayores, Edward no me asusta ya no – dije segura de mi misma no estaba lista para verlo pero tampoco me escondería como un raton de todas maneras era el quien debía sentirse avergonzado por la situación no yo, fue el quien no amo porque yo había entregado todo…


	10. EL REENCUENTRO

**EL REENCUENTRO**

**POV BELLA**

Había pasado un mes desde que Carlisle me informara sobre lo que había sucedido con la foto de mi pequeño y debo confesar que me asustaba, pero también me tranquilizaba que si en todo este tiempo no había tenido noticias de Edward en Londres era por que seguramente estaba muy feliz con su esposa…

Bella buenos días – escuche a Esme hablar

Esme como estas, no pensé que llegaras hoy – pregunte ella siempre hacia viajes con escalas en por lo menos dos países para distraer la atención de Edward por si este intentaba averiguar el paradero pero en cinco año nunca lo hizo…

Me canse del viaje a escalas Bella, moría por ver a mi Carlisle – dijo sabiendo que nunca le había gustado llamar a Jr. Como todos los demás si el nombre de mi pequeño hijo era Carlisle Anthony Cullen Swan, Carlisle había arreglado todo con los abogados para que mi hijo tuviese el apellido que le correspondía por derecho no podía negarme a ello pues Carlisle y Esme han sido tan buenos con el, como conmigo…

No te preocupes Esme si no te ha seguido en estos años no creo que lo haga ahora – dije para que ella no se sintiera incomoda

Y tu no piensas trabajar hoy – pregunto era sabido que yo pocas veces y solo en ocasiones descansaba

No hoy iremos con Jr. Al parque se lo debo además de que Alice, lo invito a comer un helado – dije era sabido el poder de encanto de Alice

Me parece bien, no te molesta que te acompañe verdad – pregunto con una sonrisa

Claro que no, sabes que te quiero Esme y Anthony no me lo perdonaría tampoco – dije siendo sincera puesto que mi hijo amaba a sus abuelos tanto como a El, nunca tuve corazón para hablarle mal de Edward, tenia razones de sobra pero mi hijo no tenia porque sufrir con el tiempo quizá un día podría explicarle realmente lo que sucedió…

Nos dirigimos al parque donde Alice nos esperaba, era obvio que Alice se traía algo en manos, la conocía muy bien solo esperaba no fuera una mas de sus interminables trabajos como Cupido en todo estos años había rechazado de raíz las proposiciones al respecto…

Mama, que gusto de verte – escuche grita a Alice

Alice, mi pequeña como has estado – Esme estaba emocionada y no porque no la haya visto desde hace mucho tiempo, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Alice regresara de Forks…

Bien mama, estas hermosa – dijo eso no se lo podía negar Esme estaba espectacular como siempre

Y bien enana, que planes tienes hoy – pregunte con curiosidad y con cautela

Nada Bella solo quería que pasaramos un tiempo juntos como al familia que somos – dijo sonriendo

Te puedo creer – pregunte sabiendo que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos

Esta bien Bella tu ganas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Que te parece Jacob Black – solto de una

Es un buen amigo – dije no mentía, Jacob estaba al frente del departamento de finanzas en la publicidad pero no comprendía a Alice del todo

Saliste a comer con el, la semana pasada y dices que solo es un amigo – dijo con cara de acusación

Sales con Jack mama – escuche preguntar a mi hijo, no me di cuenta cuando llego pues se había quedado con Jasper comprando helados

No hijo claro que no solo es un buen amigo lo recuerdas – le dije acariciando su mejilla

Si mami, tu me contaste, porque mi papa pronto vendrá – dijo con ilusión y eso era de todo lo que podía darle lo único que no estaba en mi poder concederle…

Bella – escuche mi nombre y supe entonces que después de años seguiría reconociéndolo hasta el final…

**POV EDWARD**

Había tardado un mes en darme cuenta que la foto había sido tomada en el Parque de la ciudad de Londres muy cerca de la casa de mis padres, no se como me había despistado tanto y no había sido capaz de acordarme de ello… no quise esperar mas mi esposa no se encontraba en Forks había salido de viaje para visitar a sus padres en Canadá y yo no pude sentirme mejor por esa decisión era justo lo que necesitaba, ella no sabia de la existencia de mi hijo porque sabia que aquella noticia la haría sufrir mas de lo que ella había sufrido con la perdida de nuestro hijo llegado el momento hablaría las cosas claras con ella, porque no estaba dispuesto a volver a perder a mi hijo por una mujer…

Tome el primer vuelo que encontré a Londres, sabia de ante mano que mama viajaría también a Londres por lo que supuse que visitaría a Bella y al niño, pues mi padre se encontraba en Italia por asuntos de negocios…

Fui directo a la casa de Londres cuando los vi salir, no quise acercarme y molestar preferí seguirlos y eso me llevo al parque de la foto, al parecer siempre visitaban el lugar, vi a Bella hablar con Alice pero no había rastros de mi hijo por ningún lado hasta minutos después que llego de la mano de Jasper, sentí celos el podía tocarlo, podía jugar con el, mientras yo solo me conformaba con verlo desde lejos….

Me arme de valor y Sali de donde estaba era ahora o nunca, yo no había sido feliz desde el día que Bella partió de Forks y necesitaba sentirme vivo nuevamente…

Bella – escuche mi voz salir sin permiso, mientras ella volteaba a verme sorprendida, si seguramente era la ultima persona que quería ver en su vida pero yo estaba ahí parado frente a ella con una sola misión Implorar su perdón…

Edward – escuche mi nombre tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz esa que me volvia loco aun después de tantos años

Es papa – escuche por primera vez la voz de mi hijo y algo en mi pecho se inflo de orgullo era un niño precioso la foto no le hacia justicia y no lo decía porque fuera mi hijo

Edward que haces aquí como supiste – la voz de mi madre salió atropellada y sorprendida de mi presencia en el lugar

Bella yo no – trato de aclarar mi madre

Esme no te preocupes no pasa nada – dijo serena con su rostro inexpresivo

Mama es mi papa – volví a escuchar la voz de mi hijo no entendía porque el me conocía

Si Carlisle, El es tu padre – escuche asegurarle a Bella y supe entonces que mi hijo llevaba el nombre de mi padre y me sentí orgulloso por eso, sentí de repente los brazos de mi hijo abrazándome por primera vez y yo no pude contener las lagrimas y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, como si alguien tratase de querer quitármelo

Te espere mucho tiempo papito – dijo mi hijo son lagrimas en sus ojos azules cosa que me partió el alma verlo llorar a el, me recordaba las lagrimas que Bella había derramado por mi culpa…

**POV BELLA**

Desde que escuche la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, sentí que mi mundo se desplomaba, pero no le daría el gusto de verme derrotada yo siempre fui mas fuerte que el y esta no seria la excepción, escuche a Esme tratando de disculparse por si había sido un descuido suyo, pero yo sabia que no era así solo una cosa habría podido pasar, Edward Cullen había reconocido el lugar donde fue tomada la foto de mi hijo con sus abuelitos…

Cuando Carlisle corrió hacia Edward mi mundo se detuvo, sabia que mi hijo amaba a su padre pues yo misma no fui capaz de hablarle mal en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia pero cuanto le duraría el gusto a Edward los mismos dos años que le duro el gusto de estar conmigo, eso si no se lo permitiría tenia que hablar con el ahora o nunca pero no dejaría por nada de esta vida que arruinara la vida de mi hijo como en el pasado lo había hecho conmigo y claro con mi ayuda…

Edward tenemos que hablar – le dijo esperando que deja de observar a mi hijo en la manera posesiva en que lo miraba

Ahora no Bella – escuche susurrarle y seguramente lo había dicho por el niño, pero el era justo lo que me preocupaba

Ahora Edward – dije con voz determinante

Esta bien Bella – dijo a rajadientes

Carlisle ve con tu abuelita y tíos en un momento estamos mama y yo contigo – dijo sonriéndole con ternura y eso me asustaba demasiado, vi a mi hijo irse con sus tios y Esme pero aun así espere un momento mas para que no escuchar nada de nuestra conversación…

Que haces aquí – pregunte secamente

Ha venido por ti y por mi hijo Bella – dijo con su tono de voz seguro y serio

No te parece que es muy tarde – le dije no había tiempo para esto ya no

Nunca es tarde cuando se ama de verdad, lo recuerdas – dijo viéndome y claro que lo recordaba yo misma se lo había dicho años atrás

Tu lo has dicho Edward, cuando se ama de verdad y tu no conoces ese sentimiento hacia mi y no creo que lo sientas para con MI HIJO – dije marcando muy bien las palabras

Te equivocas, son tantas cosas que no sabes Bella – dijo pero yo no quería escuchar

Y no quiero saber Edward, no estoy interesada en tu historia, tu elegiste hace cinco años y no hay marcha a tras – dije segura, mi corazón me traicionaba porque sentía algo por el pero no permitiría que jugara conmigo de nuevo

Te amo Bella – escuche decirle tan claro y profundo que años a tras me hubiera hecho derretir completamente

Yo no te amo Edward, te supere sabes – dije sabiendo que no era del todo cierto

Por favor perdóname – dijo tomando mis manos y sentí que me quemaba como antes, me solté con brusquedad

Te perdono no por mi Edward, si no por mi hijo, nunca le hable mal de ti y siempre supo que tu existías lo sabia por una vieja fotografía y porque tus padres siempre han estado con nosotros, pero no nada mas – dije queriendo salir del lugar

Me dejaras visitarlo – pregunto, no podía negarme ya Carlisle lo había visto y conocido

Siempre que Carlisle lo quiera – dije sabiendo que mi hijo no se negaría

Pero nunca fuera de Londres – dije tajante y me dirigí a donde esta mi hijo con los demás, pero pude sentir sus pasos, caminando detrás mío y mi corazón bombeaba pero mi cerebro siempre estaba para rescatarme de situaciones como estas…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

No voy a esperar mas es hora que el sepa toda la verdad y esa será mi mejor venganza, sabrás lo que es que te traicionen, no habrá piedad para ti nunca mas…

Como pudiste mentirme tanto tiempo, no puedo creer la clase de mujer que eres… estaba decepcionado y lo tenia ganado no había mas que aceptar aquello aunque con esa noticia sabia que me había equivocado por tantos años al querer proteger a una mujer que no valía nada…

Hola chicas gracias por la espera y disculpen la demora estamos ya por entrar a los capítulos finales quizá dos mas y esta historia llega a su fin el próximo capitulo serán reveladores y llenas de esperanza para un amor que después de tanto tiempo nunca murió…


	11. VERDADES

**VERDADES **

**POV EDWARD**

Había llegado a la Casa de mi padres donde se encontraba mi hermana, mi madre y mi hijo, se encontraban esperando después de que Bella y yo hablaramos en el parque, estaba seguro que Bella me había perdonado de Corazon pero como ella lo había dicho, solo por nuestro hijo que no tenia culpa de nada, quería pasar mas tiempo en compañía de mi hijo pero tenia que regresar a Forks a solucionar los problemas que yo en el pasado ocasione si quería que Bella me perdonase, volveria pero con el divorcio bajo mi brazo, entonces no habría nada que me separara de ella ni siquiera ella misma con su negativa quería una familia con ella y a mi hijo con migo…

Basta Edward, si veras a Carlisle pero son en Londres - recordé nuestra conversación por el camino de regreso a casa

Cual es su nombre completo – pregunte

Carlisle Anthony Cullen Swan – dijo, y mi pecho se lleno de orgullo y alegría pero con duda al mismo tiempo

Cullen – pregunte puesto que yo no había reconocido a mi hijo

Si Cullen, no me digas que te molesta – pregunto molesta

No, no es nada de eso Bella, mas bien dime quien le dio el Apellido – dije no podía consentir que Emmentt o mi padre figuraran como el padre biológico de mi hijo

Carlisle – dijo sin mayor importancia, pero por dentro el coraje y la ira me embargaban, había tolerado que no me dijeran donde estaba mi hijo a pesar de saber que ellos tenían contacto con el, puesto que me consideraba justo merecedor de su silencio, pero de ahí a que mi padre figurara como padre de mi hijo, eso no lo permitirá Carlisle era su abuelo y debía tener siempre presente que Carlisle Jr. Era hijo suyo nada mas, no dije mas y me dispuse a despedirme de mi madre y de mi hijo tenia que hacer antes que nada las cosas bien

Hijo – llame su atención

Papa, vas a quedarte a vivir con nosotros – pregunto ilusionado y dirigí mi mirada a su madre quien los ojos se le habían cristalizado

No hijo, de momento es imposible pero te prometo que en una semana estoy contigo par siempre – dije con una sonrisa y la sonrisa de mi hijo me ilumino la vida, pude ver a Bella abrir la boca y luego cerrarla sin emitir sonido alguno

Regresas a Forks – la voz de mi madre me distrajo

Si madre tengo cosas pendientes que resolver y es urgente – dije dándole un beso a ella y a mi hijo para luego abandonar el lugar, pero sin antes dirigirme a Bella

No olvides que regreso en una semana y espero encontrarte aquí mismo – dije sin querer era una amenaza

Tranquilo Edward tu hijo siempre estará en el mismo lugar no te olvides que siempre te hemos esperado – dijo sin mirarme supongo que era eso lo que le decía a mi hijo para explicarle la falta de mi presencia y al entender aquello quise abrazar a Bella ella seguía siendo buena conmigo a pesar de que no me lo merecía…

**Dias después**

Me encontraba en el despacho de mi padre, aun no había podido hablar con el respecto a mi hijo, pero no lo pasaría por alto, ese tema lo hablaría no lo dejaría asi nada mas… estaba leyendo unos contratos cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes del salón principal y me sorprendí en esta casa nadie gritaba… me acerque y pude escuchar parte de la conversación

Lárgate de esta casa no tienes nada que hacer aquí – era la voz de Tanya

Te equivocas querida – la voz de un hombre que no supe reconocer pero estaba seguro que había escuchado su voz con anterioridad

No voy a esperar mas, es hora que El sepa toda la verdad – grito el hombre y no entendí nada sobre lo que hablaban

Esta será mi mejor venganza, sabrás lo que es que te traicionen, no habrá piedad para ti nunca mas – dijo el hombre de que hablaba de que venganza y de que traición no quise demorar mas y Salí al salón

Que sucede Tanya – pregunte y el rostro de mi esposa se distorsiono por completo, el color había huido de su rostro

Vaya pero si aquí tenemos al esposo feliz – dijo el hombre sonriendo y puede reconocerlo,

James – dije sin salir de mi asombro

Que sucede porque estas aquí explícate – le exigí

Edward por favor hechalo de esta casa, mi amor no lo escuches – pido Tanya y entonces supe que había algo que yo estaba ignorando

Te escuche James – dijo con enojo

Sabes lo que realmente paso en el accidente donde tu entonces noviecita perdió a tu hijo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ese tema no quería escuchar a Tanya le afectaba mucho

Por favor James – dije

Ese tema le afecta a Tanya – pedí con tranquilidad, no quería que ella sufriera por eso no ahora que yo también la abandonaría

Edward tu si que eres ingenuo amigo – dijo y esto me estaba empezando a molestar

Sal de esta casa antes de que te eché a patas – dijo con rabia

Claro que me iré Cullen, pero no sin antes decirte que yo no solo soy Medico también el amante de tu esposa – dijo y yo no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, mientras escuchaba a Tanya llorar y pedir que no lo escuchara

Que estas diciendo maldito – dije apretando mis puños

Lo que escuchas Tanya aprovecho el accidente para hacerte creer que había pedido a tu hijo cuando en realidad había perdido a mi hijo, si Cullen el hijo era mío no tuyo – dijo sonriendo y no me contuve lo golpe y le quite la maldita sonrisa de su rostro de una vez y lo eché de la casa no me ensuciaría la manos con una basura con el ahora tenia todo lo que necesitaba saber… estaba molesto la rabia me corria por las venas habia renunciado a todo lo bueno por seguir a su lado la maldita culpa por aquel accidente…

Como pudiste mentirme tanto tiempo, no puedo creer la clase de mujer que eres… estaba decepcionado y lo tenia ganado no había mas que aceptar aquello aunque con esa noticia sabia que me había equivocado por tantos años al querer proteger a una mujer que no valía nada…

Eso es mentira Edward el niño si era tuyo – dijo la muy descarada

Y que hay de ser su amante – pregunte irritado

Perdoname mi amor por favor – dijo suplicando

No vales nada Tanya, quiero el divorcio y te quiero fuera de esta casa en menos de 15 minutos o no responderé – amenace

Eres un maldito por tu culpa perdi a mi hijo y no podre tener hijos nunca mas, por tu culpa, por culpa del maldito accidente que tu provocaste – me grito pero ya no me dolerían su palabras había sido un accidente

Lárgate ahora – grite

Maldito seas Edward, espero que no seas feliz con la maldita de Bella – dijo y yo me quede petrificado

Crees que soy estúpida, se de tu romance con la estúpida esa y también se que tienes un bastardo con ella – dijo me ira se incremento esta mujer era un moustro

Lárgate ahora – volvi a repetir

Claro que me ire, pero recuerda esto vas a pagarme la muerte de mi hijo – sentencio

Dile a la zorra de tu amante que se cuide porque mientras yo viva no volverá a tener un minuto de paz en su maldita vida – dijo y salió corriendo de la casa no llevo nada de sus pertenencias esa mujer estaba loca definitivamente loca

Pero no me detuve a pensar mas tenia que viajar a Londres si Tanya sabia de Bella y mi hijo seguramente también sabia el lugar donde vivian y ellos corrian peligro me habia equivocado una vez y no lo volveria hacer ellos eran ahora mi vida y lo protegería como tal no permitirá que esa mujer loca les hiciera daño nunca mas…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, la presencia de Edward en Londres me tenia desubicada pero estaba feliz por mi hijo… estábamos en el parque jugando futbol con nuestro hijo cualquiera pensaría que éramos una familia feliz, en realidad si nuestro hijo lo era todo para nosotros podía ver en los ojos de Edward el amor por el niño y eso me llenaba el pecho de un calor intenso y profundo…

Edward – escuche gritar a una mujer y pude ver en los ojos de Edward ¿miedo?

Tanya – susurro para el colocándose delante de Jr.

Ella sonreía con maldad y entonces lo vi venir, levanto su brazo y sin mas se escucho un sonoro disparo y todo se volvió negro…

HOLA ESPERE LES GUSTE LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS TENGO EN MENTE OTRA HISTORIA PERO NO SE USTEDES QUE OPINAN SOBRE EL AMOR Y EL NARCOTRAFICO ESTARIA BASADA EN UNAS PELICULAS PERO CON PALABRAS TEXTUALES MIAS Y PERSONAJES DE LA GRAN MEYER ESPERO OPINIONES NO ME ABANDONEN CHICAS SON MI MAYOR INSPIRACION

GRACIAS!


	12. POR TODA LA VIDA

**De manera muy especial dedico este ultimo Capitulo al amor de mi Vida MAURICIO, donde quiera que estés, quiero que sepas que te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, me hubiera encantado que nuestra historia de amor hubiese tenido un final feliz, pero Dios sabe porque no pudo ser y ahora solo puedo pedir porque siempre seas tu el Ángel que ilumine mis pasos… POR TODA LA VIDA MI AMOR…..**

**POR TODA LA VIDA**

**POV BELLA**

Escuche el timbre sonar con insistencia me asuste un poco eran casi las 10 de la noche y no tenia cita alguna con ninguna persona, por lo que me apresure podría será algo urgente o Carlisle que llegaría de Italia, abrí la puerta y lo que menos era tener a Edward Cullen parado en el marco de mi puerta con cara de sufrimiento…

Siento la hora Bella, pero es necesario que hablemos hay cosas que quiero y debo explicarte – dijo y sin mas se adentro en la sala

Buenas noches – dije con sarcasmo, ni siquiera había saludado

Y bien que es lo que quieres esta vez, ha quedado claro que no voy a separarte de Jr. Como podrás ver y comprender el te ama aunque no te haya conocido antes – dije era verdad y no me dolía por el contrario me agradaba que Jr. Amara a su padre es lo mejor que podía desear para mi hijo pues le amaba con toda el alma.

No, no Bella, no es de Jr. De quien quiero hablarte es de Tanya – dijo serio y mi corazón se oprimió, se iría seguramente ella lo había convencido y no soportaría que mi hijo tuviese el corazón roto por su propio padre…

No voy a permitir que le rompas el corazón – dije levantándome bruscamente

Siéntate por favor, no dejaría a Jr. Ni por que el mismo me lo pida lo amo, es mi hijo – dijo muy seguro como nunca antes lo había visto

Entonces que es lo que quieres – dije molesta

Te voy a contar la verdad, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros aunque no lleguemos a reanudar nuestra relación tienes todo el derecho a saber – dijo viéndome fijamente

Habla – dije no me gustaba su tono, no quería volver a caer en su juego

Hace años Tanya y yo habíamos sufrido un accidente, donde ella había perdido un hijo, me sentí culpable desde entonces, ella siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme sentir mal por aquel accidente, que muy tarde comprendí que era justamente eso Bella un accidente donde nadie había tenido la culpa, simplemente el destino quizá – dijo viéndome fijamente y pude ver en sus ojos el dolor y la esperanza por lo que asentí para que siguiera hablando

Por eso es que no pude renuncia a ella cuando te conocí, confundí, la culpa con el amor, pensé que no seria justo para mi disfrutar de una paternidad a la que no tenia derechos pues ella no podría ser madre nunca mas, - dijo aun no entendía cual era el fin…

Edward no entiendo a donde quieres llegar – pregunte sin poder evitarlo

Me he enterado de la verdad Bella, Tanya no perdió un hijo mío, si no de su amante el Dr. Que la atendió fue hasta hoy su amante de turno y no se lo que paso entre ellos que el grito hoy en la casa todo lo que había pasado, se que con contarte todo esto no me justifico ni mucho menos voy a reparar el daño que te hice y el que le hice a mi hijo – dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla…

En realidad no se que decir, lo siento – dije sin mas

Eso no es todo Bella, ella sabe de tu existencia en mi vida y la del niño, lo peor del caso es que ha amenazado con hacerles daño – dijo y me puse rígida no podría permitir que esa mujer le tocara un solo cabello a mi hijo

Esta loca si cree que lo dejare acercase al niño – dije levantándome del sofá

Por eso estoy aquí Bella, permite ayudarte, estar contigo, no es necesario que me perdones si no quieres, pero dejame estar con mi hijo – pidió y no pude ocultarle yo tampoco la verdad

No te odio y hace mucho que te he perdonado, después de todo me diste la razón mas importante para vivir nuestro hijo – dije era sincera con el

Gracias – susurro

Eso no quiere decir que volveré contigo, nos llevaremos bien por el bien de Carlisle – pedí y el acepto

No puedo pedirte mas, el tiempo lo dira – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

A donde vas – pregunte

A un hotel, creo que no seria buena idea quedarme – dijo y no pude permitirlo

A Jr, le encantaría verte al amanecer – dije con una sonrisa sincera me podía imaginar la reacción de Jr.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, la presencia de Edward en Londres me tenia desubicada pero estaba feliz por mi hijo… estábamos en el parque jugando futbol con nuestro hijo cualquiera pensaría que éramos una familia feliz, en realidad si, nuestro hijo lo era todo para nosotros, podía ver en los ojos de Edward el amor por el niño y eso me llenaba el pecho de un calor intenso y profundo…

Edward – escuche gritar a una mujer y pude ver en los ojos de Edward ¿miedo?

Tanya – susurro para el colocándose delante de Jr.

Ella sonreía con maldad y entonces lo vi venir, levanto su brazo y sin más se escucho un sonoro disparo y todo se volvió negro…

**POV EDWARD**

Escuche el grito de Tanay e instintivamente, cubrí con mi cuerpo al niño, no permitiría que esa mujer le hiciera daño Jr. Era mi vida, de repente vi empuñado un arma apuntándome directamente, no sabia que hacer seria un peligro para Jr. Que intentara algo arriesgado y sin mas escuche el sonido del arma disparándose…

Bella, grite mientras ella se cruzaba entre el disparo y yo, no podía creerlo estaba en shock ella estaba arriesgando su vida por mi, por el hombre que no la supo valorar…

Mama – escuche la voz de mi hijo quien lloraba asustando

Vi correr a Tanya después del disparo, no le di importancia llame a emergencia y enseguida fue traslado al hospital, no sabia que hacer Jr. Lloraba desesperado por su madre…

Una vez en el hospital me comunique con Alice, para que me ayudara con el niño no podía dejarlo solo en estos momentos pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Bella…

Como esta Bella – pregunte al Dr. Isaac

La cirugía, fue todo un éxito señor Cullen, afortunadamente la bala no toco ningún órgano vital y su estado es estable – dijo el doctor, por lo que suspire de alivio ella se salvaría y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz…

Pasaron dos días y Bella se iba recuperando rápidamente, como bien dijo el medico todo estaba bien y no había secuelas del disparo…

Buenos dias Bella – salude al mismo tiempo que le ponía un rosa blanca en sus manos y que ella afortunadamente no rechazo…

Buenos dias Edward y mi hijo como esta quiero verlo – dijo no cabía duda era una gran mujer y una magnifica madre

Jr. Esta con Alice sabes que por su edad no le pueden permitir la entrada pero ya mañana estarás de regreso en casa y podrás verlo todo lo que tu quieras – dije tranquilizándola

Porque Bella – pregunte sin pensar, tenia que saber, quería entender porque había arriesgado la vida por el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño

Porque que - dijo evadiendo la pregunta

Quiero saber porque te interpusiste en el camino – dije

Eres el padre de mi hijo Edward, el apenas te ha encontrado, no podía permitir que te perdiera – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, pero me dolió saber que eso era por eso

Pero tu eres su madre Jr. Te necesita a ti, siempre lo hará – dije quería que entendiera que ella era mas importante que yo para Jr.

No debiste – volví a cuestionar

No hubiera podido resistir si algo malo te hubiera pasado – dijo mirando la rosa

Aun te amo – dijo viéndome y derramando unas lagrimas

Nunca pude olvidarte, a pesar de todo, naci para amarte y deseaba en el fondo de mi alma que fueras feliz aunque no fuese con migo – dijo sus palabras le estaban dando vida a mi corazón muerto

Oh Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo, perdóname por todas mis estupideces – rogué desde el fondo de mi corazón

Te amo – dijo ella segura

No pude contenerme mas y la bese como si mi vida dependiese de eso, la amaba estaba seguro, la historia de nuestro amor había sido muy fuerte, dolor, sufrimientos, pero la mujer que ahora tenia entre mis brazos era demasiado buena y no me alcanzaría la vida para pedir perdón por mi mala elección…

**POV BELLA**

Había pasado un año desde aquel atentando por parte de Tanya Denali, una semana después de eso nos enteramos por la policía, que había muerto en un accidente al tratar de huir de la justicia, lo lamente mucho después de todo nadie merece morir de esa manera….

En cuanto a mi relación con Edward, todo se arreglo de la mejor manera, Carlisle le explico como fue que reconoció a Jr. Y que tanto legal como biológicamente Edward figuraba como padre de Carlisle Anthoy Cullen Swan, nunca terminaría de agradecer a mi mentor por su infinito amor y sus enseñanzas…

La familia entera se había trasladado a Londres donde decidimos, vivir la Agencia de publicidad en Forks quedo en manos de Ángela quien fue ascendida a la Gerencia General y me alegraba por ella, Ben su ahora esposo estaría al frente del área contable, mientras tanto Swan y Asociados, crecía de manera asombrosa el trabajo de Edward y mio por supuesto nos había colocado entre las Agencias de Publicidad mas prestigiosas de Europa no podía pedir mas…

Buenos si hace apenas un mes llego la pequeña Renesmee Carlie Cullen, una niña muy hermosa y no porque fuera mi hija, tenia los ojos verdes de su padre, el cabello chocolate y rizado por Charlie, Oh Charlie mi padre tan orgulloso de sus nietos quien lo diría el también había dejado la jefatura de Forks para dedicarse por completo a sus amados nietos…

Buenos dias Amor – escuche la voz de mi ahora esposo Edward Cullen

Buenos dias – respondí recibiendo un beso apasionado de mi marido

Que haces – dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Renesmee, y Jr. Se colocaba entre mis brazos ya que me encontraba en la cama todavía

Recordando la HISTORIA DE UN AMOR…. – dije mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña pero hermosa familia, después de todo el dolor había valido la pena…

**Bueno amigas, amigos la historia a llegado a su fin, espero haya sido de su entero agrado y nos seguiremos leyendo, espero contar con ustedes siempre eternamente agradecida por todos sus comentarios, por lo que me agregaron como historia, autor favoritos no tengo con que pagarles, pues cada uno de sus comentarios fueron la mayor inspiración para seguir y no dejar la historia inconclusa GRACIAS a todos**

**Atentamente:**

**Bymau**

**Ale74**

**AliceSanzCullen**

**beky09**

**belly bells cullen- salvatore**

**briis**

**conejoazul**

**Cris Cullen Black**

**crisode76**

**Douces Roses**

**Elyzabeth Cullen**

**GabyTwilight**

**gotik pirata**

**ibelieveinrobsten**

**janalez**

**jess yekyytaa**

**karolinas**

**kathe masen**

**Maiisa**

**majo de cullen**

**Medea Circe**

**NadizZhka21**

**neko-chan-18c**

**paahOLiitha'Gg**

**Patito Pattz**

**tanya denali cullen masen**

**TheLifesSeller**

**Vero de Masen Cullen**

**INFINITAS GRACIAS **


End file.
